Who's the strongest ?
by pOoPoOtE
Summary: Séries de OS-DMHG Lorsque je pars tu me rattrapes, lorsque je viens tu me rejettes, tu me dis que tu ne me retiens pas, puis tu fuis si je reviens. /!\ pure guimauve /!\
1. I hate you

_Blablatages..._

_Disclaimer : Bon bah comme d'hab' hein ! Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas tout ça tout ça... - - Youhou ils appartiennent à J.K. Rowling !_

_Alors... C'est ma première fanfiction, qui sera constituée de plusieurs histoires différentes sans aucun rapports entre elles... Je sais pas quoi dire de plus et vous laisse lire gentiment... Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, voir si je continue ou pas (gros chantage affectif tout puant) ! Bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

_Mon très cher Drake, _

_Cela fait bien longtemps, que dis-je, le temps d'une guerre que nous ne nous sommes rencontrés. Le temps est maintenant passé, les gens semblent guéris de leurs blessures, aussi profondes soient-elles et j'espère qu'il est en est de même pour toi. J'ai cru entendre dire que tu avais perdu l'usage d'un œil et cela m'a profondément attristée. Je suis dans l'espoir que tu n'en souffres pas trop. Te connaissant, tu as dû te relever bien vite. Mais le but de cette lettre n'est pas de te raconter tout et n'importe quoi. Mon tendre et moi organisons un dîner des survivants, le dernier jeudi de ce doux mois de septembre. Cela me ferait plaisir que tu te joignes à nous pour festoyer et ressasser nos bonnes années d'études à Poudlard. Je n'ai pas encore bien déterminé la liste des invités mais je pensais éventuellement inviter Potter, histoire de lui montrer que pour nous, la guerre des maisons est terminée et que nous sommes tout à fait disposés à aller de l'avant. Je sais bien que tu vas réagir vivement contre cette idée, mais je t'en supplie, ne te braque pas et essaye d'oublier les principes de ton défunt père, qui ne sont, pardonnes moi, que des sottises. Montre à tous que tu as changé et que es au dessus de tout cela._

_Bien à toi, _

_Pansy._

« LA TRUIE ! »

Draco écrasa le fin papier entre ses longs doigts blancs et le lança d'un geste rageur à travers l'entrée. Comment ? COMMENT pouvait-elle lui faire ça ?! Quel odieux chantage !

Il commença à faire les cent pas dans le somptueux salon, tapissé du satin le plus vert et soyeux qu'il soit, pour enfin s'affaler lourdement sur l'immense canapé de cuir ébène. Saisissant la télécommande, il alluma la télé et zappa nerveusement, cherchant une chaîne qui pourrait le détendre quelque peu. Il stoppa sur l'image d'un serpent luisant au soleil. Un léger sourire de bienveillance se dessina sur son visage. Il ne pouvait pas se retenir, il aimait trop cet animal pour cela. Puis son sourire se transforma soudain en grimace. Le serpent venait de se faire happé par un aigle royal de passage. La nature était vraiment mal faite...

Il tira de sa poche une élégante boîte en métal et en sortit une longue cigarette noir cerclée d'argent. Après une première longue bouffée, il recracha la dense fumée blanche, s'amusant à faire des ronds qui s'envolèrent dans le silence de l'appartement pour s'estomper finalement contre le haut plafond blanc.

Il n'avait pas envie d'y aller, à ce foutu dîner. Il voulait qu'on le laisse en paix. Seul avec son silence et ses clopes. Les autres n'avaient aucun intérêt à ses yeux. Certes, il aimait beaucoup Pansy et cela lui faisait plaisir qu'elle pense à lui pour ce genre de petite réunion, mais... Potty, ce n'était vraiment pas possible. Même s'ils avaient fait « la paix » au début de la guerre, pour se battre ensembles contre les Mangemorts, la haine que lui portait le Prince Serpentard ne s'était jamais éteinte. Pour lui, c'était contre nature. Absolument impossible. Il était donc inenvisageable de passer une soirée entière en face de lui, ou pire à côté de lui. Et puis... Qui disait Potter disait aussi sa belette de compagnie et le rat de bibliothèque ! Non... Inenvisageable.

Soudain tiré de ses pensées par la sonnerie neutre de son mobile, il se leva en gronda de son nid douillé et décrocha brutalement.

« Oui ? »

« Potty, quelle bonne surprise... », Grinça-t-il. « Je pensais justement à toi. »

« Non ne rêve pas Potty, je ne pensais pas du tout à toi de cette manière... »

« Sans blague ?! Je ne me serais jamais douté que tu puisses m'appeler pour autre chose que ce dîner. »

« Tu m'emmerdes Potter... »

Il passa sa main sur son visage, signe chez lui d'une grande lassitude.

« Je ne savais pas. Et donc, tu entends par là que je suis en quelque sorte forcé de venir à ce putain de dîner. »

« Bien... Je vais réfléchir. »

Il raccrocha sans un mot de plus pour le Survivant.

« MERDE !!! »

Il se dirigea à grands pas vers son bureau et claqua la porte violemment derrière lui.

_A l'intention de Pansy Parkinson._

_Je viendrai._

_Draco Malefoy._

Une connerie ce dîner... Une pure connerie.

Ding dong

Quelques pas, un bruit de clés que l'on tourne dans la serrure, la clenche qui grince et enfin, le visage rayonnant d'une petite blonde menue. Avant même de pouvoir esquisser le moindre sourire maussade, Draco se fit étranglé par deux bras petits mais néanmoins puissants.

« Drake ! Oh, tu es venu ! Tu es vraiment un ange ! Comment vas-tu ? Oh mais tu es trempé ! Tu t'es pris la pluie ? Viens, entre vite te réchauffer ! Tu es en retard dis donc... On a commencé l'apéro sans toi, hein ! »

Plutôt nerveuse la Pansy...

« Moi aussi je suis content de te retrouver Pansy... Une chose à la fois je te prie. Tiens, c'est heu... Pour toi, hein... »

Levant le bras, il lui tendit un bouquet de roses blanches associées à de fines branches de bambou encerclant le tout joliment.

« Oooooooh... Tu es fou enfin ! Des roses blanches... » Puis elle ajouta avec un clin d'œil qui se voulait malicieux : « Je vois que tu n'as pas apporté de rouges... Heureusement, car Blaise l'aurait mal pris ! ».

Se laissant guider par son hôte jusqu'au salon, c'est dans un silence de mort qu'il fit son apparition. Partout. Il y en avait partout. Chaque recoin était occupé par un invité.

Harry Potter, comme destiné à être le centre d'intérêt de tous pendant toute sa vie, était confortablement enfoncé dans un énorme fauteuil d'un goût des plus douteux situé exactement au milieu de l'assemblée.

Les jambes croisées nonchalamment, il remuait le contenu de son verre de manière insolente en fixant Draco avec amusement.

Weasley était lui aussi affalé avec sous le bras, une Granger des plus attrayantes. Il y avait aussi les deux jumelles Patil – qu'il n'avait jamais beaucoup appréciées non plus-, cet imbécile de Lee Jordan ainsi que les deux autres Weasley... Roger et... ? Draco ne savait plus.

Et puis pleins d'autres visages plus ou moins connus. Mais surtout des visages braqués sur lui. Son cache-œil lui allait-il si mal que ça ?!

« Bonsoir », lança-t-il d'un ton neutre, se construisant avec soin une façade sans expression à l'exception d'un très léger sourire d'autosatisfaction qui, il l'espérait, ferait comprendre à cette bande de demeurés à quel point il se foutait de leurs gueules de cons, en son fort intérieur. Après tout, il n'était là que pour faire plaisir à cette pauvre Pansy qui, malgré sa simplicité d'esprit, avant toujours su lui remonter le moral dans ses mauvaises passes.

« Tu bois quelque chose ? », tenta-t-elle consciente de la tension présente.

« Un whisky sans glaçon, s'il te plaît. »

« Bien, je... Je vais te chercher ça hein ! »

« Merci, Pansy. »

Draco ôta sa cape d'un geste gracieux et la posa sur l'un des fauteuils encore libres pour ensuite s'asseoir. Le bout de ses doigts joint devant lui, il observa un à un tous les invités qui, après ce court temps d'adaptation, s'étaient remis à piailler gaiement.

Enfin ! L'ambiance était revenue à son origine et notre Prince pouvait s'effacer pour scanner chaque individu à sa guise. Son œil encore valide parcouru vaguement les corps alléchants qu'étaient devenus ceux des deux Indiennes, dont les rondeurs enfantines avaient laissé place à des formes joliment finies. Pas non plus de quoi fouetter un chat.

Que cette soirée allait être longue... Continuant son analyse, il tiqua comme à son arrivée sur la lumière des Griffondors. Elle était tout bonnement magnifique. Loin de tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer en croisant la planche à pain échevelée qu'elle était, dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Ses cheveux bouclés étaient coiffés en un chignon soigneusement bâclé qui, comme par hasard, laissait couler quelques mèches égarées le longs de sa gorge, inondant sa clavicule et plongeant (les traîtresses !) en cascade entre ses seins à la peau veloutée.

Ses grands yeux d'ahurie brûlaient d'un éclat plus doré que jamais et son agaçante petite bouche pulpeuse et tentatrice ne cesser de s'étirer pour découvrir des dents impeccablement blanches. Sale petit rat de bibliothèque ! Cela lui déplaisait au plus haut point de voir une Granger aussi séduisante et épanouie. Sa petite gueule d'ange l'irritait décidément plus que tout.

« Et un whisky sans glaçon pour monsieur ! »

« Mh, merci. »

Lui souriant en retour, Pansy alla vite se réfugier dans les bras de Zabini que l'alcool avait, à première vue, déjà bien entamé.

Bon ! Un petit tour s'imposait.

« Peux-tu m'indiquer où se trouvent les toilettes s'il te plaît ? »

« Dans le couloir, troisième porte à droite », lui expliqua-t-elle avant d'enfouir à nouveau son visage dans le cou de son homme.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers ledit couloir éclairé par de hauts lustres magiquement illuminés. Fermant la porte derrière lui, il tomba nez à nez avec son reflet.

Il sourit, bien évidemment. Même avec ce cache-œil noir, il était incontestablement et objectivement beau comme un dieu. Il trouvait même que ce bout de tissu ajoutait un certain charme à son allure déjà plus qu'avantageuse. Son apparence était une des seules choses qui ne lui causaient pas de soucis. Il savait que quelques soient les circonstances, sa beauté restait irréfutable et elle l'avait sauvé en quelque sorte bien des fois. Il s'arrosa le visage pour se donner du courage et à l'occasion meilleure mine puis s'épongea rapidement.

Le petit monstre au fond de son estomac réclamant sa dose de nicotine, il décida d'aller fumer une cigarette sur le balcon.

Il revint dans le salon et aperçut à travers la baie vitrée la silhouette mince et svelte de Granger qui, apparemment, avait ressenti le même besoin que lui.

Il sortit referma en frissonnant sa veste sur son torse, dénudé par une fine chemise de soie blanche. Il alluma sa cigarette en silence, s'appuya sur la rambarde de marbre et contempla la ville.

« Je ne savais pas que tu t'y étais mis Malfoy », lança-t-elle à l'aveuglette, désignant sa tige de tabac. Pourquoi essayait-elle d'ailleurs d'engager la conversation avec ce pauvre type ?

« Je peux te retourner la remarque, Grangie », répondit-il, glacial.

« Oh, c'est bon Malfoy ! Arrête de faire la gueule, on est là pour soutenir Pans...

« Ecoute moi bien Grangie, je ne le répèterai pas deux fois. Je suis ici pour Pansy, effectivement. Mais pour personne d'autre. Je suis arrivé en n'ayant pas décidé d'être aimable. Alors essaye juste de fermer ta bouche de petite peste et tout se déroulera pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Compris ? », la coupa-t-il brusquement.

A la fin de sa longue tirade, il la fixa, satisfait. Pourquoi donc cette Sang-de-Bourbes soutenait-elle son regard ?

Son rictus expira lorsque, tirant une dernière bouffée de tabac, elle le considéra quelques secondes et, lui soufflant la fumée au nez, répondit sans lâcher son regard « Compris... ».

Elle écrasa son mégot dans un petit cendrier sur lequel tournoyaient de minuscules Vifs d'Or et, lui adressant un sourire radieux, elle le planta là.

Il resta droit comme un piquet, légèrement penché en avant, le bras levé, sa cigarette au bout des doigts. Mais qui était donc cette petite allumeuse ? Sûrement pas Hermione Granger !

Secouant la tête pour se remettre les idées en ordre, il termina rapidement sa cigarette et rentra à son tour.

« Eh bien... Bonne appétit à tous ! J'espère que le repas vous plaira ! », cria presque Pansy tant l'attablée était bruyante.

Une longue nappe crème, brodée d'or avait été sortie pour l'occasion et de petites bougies rouges dansaient au dessus de leurs têtes, les éclairant d'une douce lumière tamisée.

Penché sur son assiette, Draco regarda d'un œil méfiant son contenu. Pansy était vraiment gentille mais... Hmm... Faire semblant était à sa portée, heureusement. Ce ragoût aux carottes-sauce-potiron était digne de l'expression '' Mange ta main et garde l'autre pour demain ! ''... On lui pardonnerait ce soir.

Il releva la tête après un temps de mastication, la bouche encore pleine et croisa le regard de celle qui le troublait depuis le début de la soirée. Son œil était brillant sous l'effet de l'alcool et elle riait aux éclats sous les assauts humoristiques de Lee Jordan.

Décidément elle était plus que vivante, même après une pareille guerre. Même lui, Draco Malfoy, fils du bras droit de Voldemort, y avait laissé quelques plumes ! Il se fit même la remarque qu'elle semblait plus gai et rieuse qu'avant ces temps sombres qu'avaient été ceux de la bataille finale. Toujours est-il qu'il croisa son regard et qu'il ne put s'en défaire avant qu'elle, brise le lien visuel d'un charmant battement de cils.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rechercher son regard pendant tout le reste du dîner. Et ce n'étaient pas les occasions qui manquaient. Un sourire échangé. Un léger clin d'œil. Elle alla même jusqu'à lui adresser un petit signe de la tête vers la baie vitrée en approchant son index et son majeur de ses lèvres. Il acquiesça attifement. Lui aussi avait très envie de s'en griller une petite.

« Alors... Tu ne détestes plus le monde entier maintenant, c'est bon ? », le taquina-t-elle une fois qu'ils se furent éclipsés dehors.

« A croire que non ! Je pense que l'alcool n'y est pas pour rien... », rétorqua-t-il en souriant malgré lui.

Il se sentait faible face à la puissance de cette petite frisée. Il avait l'impression qu'une telle envie de vivre l'habitait que cela en devenait inquiétant. Une réelle férocité dans le regard, voilà ce qui le perturbait tant. Il n'avait pas compris au départ. Et puis, en la regardant plus longuement, il avait compris. Elle l'effrayait non seulement par son aura de gaité et de bonheur, mais aussi parce que elle, elle s'était relevé de cette guerre atroce et avait repris sa route sur le chemin du destin.

Lui... Lui n'avait pas su faire cela. Il était tombé, s'était décalé sur le côté de la route pour ne gêner personne et surtout que personne ne le gêne. Parfois il se demander s'il n'aurait pas préféré mourir à la place de ceux qui n'auraient pas dû. Parfois il aurait voulu être mort. En paix avec lui-même et le reste du monde. Que l'on garde une image gaie de lui et qu'on le laisse tranquille.

Il alluma sa cigarette et avança son feu d'un geste élégant pour qu'elle puisse à son tour allumer la sienne. Elle accepta d'un sourire et bientôt, on put voir deux points rouges sur le balcon de l'appartement de Pansy. Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, se contentant de regarder l'horizon d'un air de dire '' Je n'ai rien à cacher, donc rien à te dire...''.

De temps à autres, Hermione se tourner légèrement vers lui pour regarder son profil d'Apollon et il faisait semblant de ne pas s'en rendre compte, pour ne pas devoir affronter son regard de braise. Elle l'aurait pensé plus combatif que cela. Plus hargneux. Au contraire, il avait été très facile à dompter, peut être avait-il baissé les armes une bonne fois pour toutes... Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre d'envie lorsqu'elle l'observait de cette manière. Elle le trouvait tellement beau, tellement gracieux et élégant, tellement... Dangereux et imprévisible.

« Malfoy... ? », demanda-t-elle après ce silence.

« Mhm ? »

« Tu réponds si tu veux mais... Je me suis toujours demandé comment tu avais... Perdu ton œil... », osa-t-elle enfin.

Il éclata de rire et se tourna complètement vers elle pour la fixer avec son unique œil. « Tu ne connais pas la grande Histoire de mon œil ? » articula-t-il. « Je te préviens si tu es amoureuse de moi, elle est particulièrement ridicule pour moi, donc ne sois pas trop déçue... ».

Elle avait baissé les yeux et tordait ses petites mains en signe de gêne. Il ne comprit pas sur le coup et continua son monologue.

Soudain elle releva la tête et le fixa intensément. Il parlait tout seul depuis bien cinq minutes et quand il croisa son regard, il s'arrêta net. « Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Agissant doucement, elle avança sa main et se saisit paisiblement de celle du Serpentard qui ne comprenait vraiment rien. Elle refixa son regard au sien et guida la main du Serpentard vers sa poitrine. Délicatement elle l'y posa et la pressa contre son sein.

Malfoy sentit son bas ventre le picoter affreusement, mais il ne pouvait détacher son regard des deux flammes en face de lui. Que faisait-elle ? Et puis... N'était-elle pas avec Weasmoche ?

Ce contact l'électrisait. Il ne bougea pas, ne fit pas le moindre geste, ne resserra pas la main sur sa poitrine offerte. Il ne pouvait pas. Le regard d'Hermione ne lui permettait pas. Une lueur de défi brillait dans ses yeux ambrés et il ne voulait pas relever ce défi, bien trop dangereux pour lui. Pourtant, personne ne pouvait les voir, personne ne pouvait se douter de ce qui se passait sur ce balcon. Tous mangeaient et papotaient gaiment, et aucun d'eux ne s'était sans doute aperçu de leur absence.

Il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'elle s'était approchée progressivement de lui et avait empoigné son col de chemise de sa main libre. Gardant sa main sur son sein, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et frôla ses lèvres du bout de sa langue pour ensuite y presser les siennes. Le baiser dura un court moment et elle se détacha rapidement, lui sourit gentiment, lui rendant sa main.

« Que fais-tu Granger ? », put-il enfin articuler.

« Je fais ce dont j'ai envie depuis que tu es entré dans ce salon. », répondit-elle calmement. « J'ai très envie de toi Draco. »

Alors là, il ne répondrait pas ! C'était de la provocation. Bien sûr qu'il avait envie d'elle. Mais en même temps qui n'en aurait pas envie ? Non... Ce n'était pas ça. Il n'avait pas envie de sauter sur ce corps plus qu'offert. Il avait envie de faire l'amour à Hermione Granger et cela changeait tout.

Soudain pris d'une impulsion, il l'a prie par les épaules et l'entraîna brusquement contre le mur. Elle était à présent coincée contre lui. Ils échangèrent un bref regard et enfin, Draco enfouit son visage dans son cou, la faisant gémir immédiatement. Il déposa une multitude de petits baisers aussi légers qu'une plume effleurant sa peau, ses mains descendant lentement le long de son dos, s'arrêtant très en bas, la caressant sans interruption. Elle, avait passé ses bras autour de ses épaules et se laissait faire, offrant sa gorge, réclamant toujours plus. Quand il fut lassé du creux de son oreille, il se dirigea lentement vers sa bouche, légèrement entre ouverte sous l'effet du désir. Il pressa abruptement ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser violent et passionné. Elle ouvrit un peu plus la bouche pour laisser entrer la langue de Draco, qui se faisait de plus en plus pressante contre ses dents. Il s'y introduit immédiatement, mêlant leurs salives avec avidité.

Il ne serait jamais rassasié de ses lèvres, il s'en rendit compte alors qu'il se retirait quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle. Il dut se recoller à elle pour ne pas grogner d'impatience. Et elle, n'en demandait pas plus. Elle se sentait vivante. Elle se sentait vraiment désirée. Elle se sentait vierge à nouveau. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas entre les mains d'un puceau inexpérimenté mais d'un homme auquel ces gestes tendres n'étaient pas inconnus. Elle enroula sa jambe autour de celle de Draco et pressa encore plus fort son corps contre le sien. (Non je ne mettrai pas qu'elle sentit à quel point il la désirait, cela va de soit bien sûr...) Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure en retour et elle sentit le goût ferrugineux du sang dans sa bouche, ce qui l'enhardit encore plus. Dieu qu'elle les voulait, lui, son corps, ses cheveux soyeux, ses yeux d'acier et même son sourire sarcastique !

Au bout de quelques minutes ils se lâchèrent brusquement, semblant se rendre compte que s'ils continuaient ainsi, non seulement ils coucheraient ensembles mais en plus ils feraient cela sur le balcon à même le marbre, avec Ron, Harry et les autres à seulement cinq mètres de là. Non... Ce n'était pas raisonnable.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Hermione n'osait pas relever les yeux vers les deux lames d'acier qui la vrillait, elle le savait. Draco quant à lui, ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle. Qu'avaient-ils fait ? Et surtout, comment allaient-ils se sortir de cette situation ? Il savait que tout comme lui, elle n'avait pas envie de s'arrêter là. Il savait que pour combler ce vide qui s'était niché au creux de leur ventre, ils devraient terminer ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Il se décida à parler et, d'un doigt, souleva le menton de la jeune fille.

« Que faisons-nous, Granger ? »

« Je ne le sais pas plus que toi, Malfoy... », souffla-t-elle, ses yeux cherchant une réponse dans le gris-bleu transperçant où elle ne fit que se perdre, une fois de plus. « Que dirais-tu de nous éclipser de cette connerie de réunion ? », ajouta-t-elle, les prunelles brûlantes.

Il la contempla quelques secondes. Ses lèvres, gonflées et rougies par le sang, l'appelaient de toute urgence. Du moins, c'est l'impression qu'il avait. Il encadra son visage de ses longues mains et fixa son regard dans le sien. «Tu sais où tu vas, tu en es sûre ? »

« On ne peut mieux, Malfoy. Nous sommes adultes à présent. Je me fous des conséquences. Ce que je sais, c'est que je te veux, maintenant, tout de suite. »

« Bon... Allons-y alors. »

Elle se jeta à nouveau sur ses lèvres, trop longtemps abandonnées à son goût. Il eu tout juste la force de sortir sa baguette et de lancer le sort de transplannage. Ils disparurent, laissant dans les ténèbres de la nuit, comme une traînée de fougue.

« Tu as troqué le manoir sombre à l'appartement lumineux, à ce que je vois ! »

Ils étaient apparus dans l'entrée encombrées de capes et de chaussures, toutes plus élégantes les unes que les autres. Ils se tenaient à présent dans le grand salon, main dans la main.

La Griffondor semblait ébahie par la somptuosité des lieux et il faut avouer qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Draco, d'un coup de baguette, envoya valser les quelques cendriers et autres saletés dans la cuisine, où ils se vidèrent dans la poubelle. Il retira sa veste pour se retrouver en chemise.

Il avait envie de la sentir contre lui.

Depuis qu'il avait goûté au goût de ses lèvres, à l'odeur de sa chair, il ne pouvait plus s'en passer lui semblait-il. Et cela ne faisait qu'une heure à peine. Il se gifla intérieurement d'être aussi faible et guimauveux, s'avança vers son dos et encercla sa taille par derrière, recommençant son petit jeu de baisers qui semblait la rendre folle. Effectivement, elle pencha la tête en arrière, comme pour mieux respirer et se laissa aller dans le bercement qu'effectuait Draco avec ses jambes.

Il la guida enfin doucement vers le grand canapé et elle se laissa glisser dessus comme du caramel fondu, l'entraînant avec elle dans sa chute. Il la tint serrée contre lui quelques secondes, le visage enfoui dans sa chevelure, à présent détachée. Elle, contre son torse retint ses larmes. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer et pourtant... Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, elle le regretterait la minute suivant l'acte. Mais il était trop tard et puis... Elle en mourait d'envie. Il n'était plus temps de réfléchir.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? », quémanda-t-il, ses sourcils froncés dans une adorable moue soucieuse.

« Rien, je... Je pensais à quelque chose... Mais c'est sans importance. », réussi-t-elle à mentir en souriant gentiment.

Il sourit à son tour et se pencha vers elle pour déposer sur ses lèvres un tout autre baiser. Plein de tendresse et de douceur. D'amertume aussi. Mais il était trop tard à présent. Il ne pouvait plus reculer. Et puis... Il crèverait la gueule ouverte de s'arrêter là. Ce moment tant attendu, il le voulait. C'était leur moment. Eux, juste eux et personne d'autre.

Elle posa ses mains sur ses omoplates et l'attira encore plus contre elle, lui montrant qu'elle voulait aller plus loin maintenant.

Il ne se fit pas prier et entreprit de lui ôter son T-shirt noir au décolleté honnête mais pas des plus chastes.

Elle déboutonna sa chemise et parcouru de ses petites mains chaudes le torse glacé de son amant.

Il dégrafa son soutien-gorge joliment dentelé et pu enfin la contempler dans toute sa féminité.

Elle rougit au contact de sa bouche sur sa poitrine qui se hérissa d'un frisson de plaisir.

Il remonta vers sa gorge pour revenir à sa bouche qui lui manquait chaque fois qu'il la quittait trop longtemps. C'est-à-dire moins d'une minute.

Elle se crispa une demi-seconde quand il descendit sa main le long de ses hanches pour aller déboutonner son jean.

Il lui enleva doucement chaque jambe et jeta le pantalon au loin. Il laissa courir ses doigts sur son ventre et son bas ventre, lui arrachant un petit rire nerveux.

Elle s'attaqua elle aussi au pantalon de son assaillant et il du lui venir en aide. Bras trop courts...

Il glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et lui tint la tête en arrière tandis qu'il baisait sa gorge.

Dans un dernier soupir, elle s'abandonna complètement à lui et s'agrippa à ses épaules sous l'effet de ses caresses, laissant des marques rouges dans son dos.

Ils sombrèrent bientôt tous deux dans les méandres du plaisir.

(Non je n'irai pas plus loin dans la description bande petites cochonnes ! On n'est pas dans un lemon non plus ! )

« Pardonne-moi, mon amour... »

Draco s'éveilla en sursaut, le souffle court. Un rêve ? Il comprit bien vite que ce n'était pas le cas. Il se trouvait nu sur le canapé désormais froid, simplement recouvert d'un plaid gris-taupe. Ses vêtements jonchaient bien le sol, là où il les avait laissés la veille. Mais aucune trace d'Hermione.

Il se leva douloureusement et, sans prendre la peine de s'habiller un minimum, se dirigea mécaniquement vers la cuisine. Le café était prêt, une tasse était posée sur la table de métal, accompagnée de viennoiseries en tous genres et d'un verre de jus d'orange. Il sourit en imaginant ce petit ange, en sous vêtement (si possible) dans sa cuisine en train de préparer de trois coups de baguette ce copieux petit déjeuner.

Soudain, il se rappela leur bref échange très tôt ce matin. Il regarda l'horloge et s'insulta de tous les noms.

Il fut réveillé par un craquement du parquet capricieux de son appartement. Il ouvrit paisiblement son unique œil et tomba nez à nez avec un chérubin tombé directement du ciel, accroupi devant son visage. Il sourit.

« Tu t'en vas comme une voleuse, Granger ? »

Sa bouche s'étira à son tour et elle caressa sa joue affectueusement du bout des doigts.

« Oui... »

Son regard était voilé et il eu la troublante impression que ce n'était plus la Granger d'hier soir qui se tenait si près de lui.

« Allons-nous… »

« Chuttt… », le coupa-t-elle. « Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, Draco. »

Il essaya de comprendre dans ses yeux, la signification de cette demande déstabilisante. Son esprit encore embrumait par le manque de sommeil l'en empêchait manifestement.

S'il l'aimait ? Bonne question… Il n'était pas sûr de connaître ce sentiment, mais si le soulagement réel de la voir à ses côtés à son réveil était de l'amour, alors oui, il l'aimait.

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait, lui hurlait de ne pas ouvrir sa sale petite bouche. Après tout, un Malfoy ne se laissait pas avoir comme cela ! Il était hors de question que…

« Je t'aime, Granger. »

Elle se pencha, semblant soulagée, et déposa du bout des lèvres sur les siennes. Il ferma son unique œil à ce contact, attendant une éventuelle suite pour se jeter sur ce corps frêle.

Un vide inexplicable se creusa peu à peu dans ses tripes, tandis qu'elle embrassait tendrement sa paupière close.

« Dors maintenant mon ange. Il est trop tôt pour toi. »

Il n'osa pas la regarder à nouveau et puis, le royaume des rêves le réclamait de toute urgence. Il l'entendit fermer silencieusement la porte d'entrée et une larme glissa le long de sa joue. Elle se nicha quelques secondes dans le coin de son nez et termina sa course dans sa bouche entrouverte. Son ventre se tordit et une boule se forma dans sa gorge l'empêchant de respirer. Il poussa un cri qui ne voulut pas sortir et il resta là, allongé sur le canapé, foudroyé par la douleur de cet adieu. «Pardonne-moi,… Hermione. »

Il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir la moindre de ses nouvelles. Et pourtant… Chaque appel était une torture ; chaque pas dans les escaliers, un tressaillement.

Il était comme un lion dans sa cage : tournant en rond continuellement, abandonnant tout ce qu'il entreprenait de faire au bout de dix minutes, se levant parfois brutalement et parcourant l'appartement sans réel but. Etait-ce cela l'amour ?

Il pleuvait cet après-midi là.  
Comme à son habitude depuis cette fameuse nuit, il se levait à peine. Le tête vide et le regard éteint, il se glissa sous la douche, même si cela n'était pas nécessaire, puisqu'il resterait cloîtré chez lui, comme ces deux derniers mois.

Il alluma une cigarette, sa serviette nouée autour de la taille, quand soudain, on sonna.

Il ouvrit la porte, une pointe d'espoir dans le cœur. Pointe d'espoir qui disparut aussitôt qu'il aperçut son visiteur et sa mine triste et harassée. Un pressentiment atroce lui agrippa les boyaux.

« Non… Va-t-en Potter. Je ne veux pas t'entendre prononcer le moindre mot ! »

« Malfoy, je… »

« NON ! Je ne veux rien savoir ! »

Le grand blond était recroquevillé sur lui-même, ses mains de pianiste tremblantes, enfouies dans ses cheveux.

« Malfoy. Il faut… Il faut qu'on parle. »

« Elle a laissé ça pour toi… », dit le survivant en lui tendant une enveloppe au dessus de la table basse autour de laquelle ils s'étaient assis.

Draco s'en saisit sans la voir et la posa. Il reprit sa tête entre ses mains, le visage peint de désespoir.

« Tu ne lis pas ? »

« J'attends que tu partes, Potter. », réussit-il à siffler à l'adresse de son pire ennemi.

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil dans sa douleur et se leva.

Accompagné du cadavre du Serpentard, il franchit l'entrée.

« Tu sais, Malfoy… Elle attendait un enfant… De toi. », déclara-t-il, se tournant une dernière fois vers lui. Il le fixa un instant et referma la porte sur lui. Harry Potter soupira, les larmes aux yeux, et descendit les marches d'un pas lourd.

Draco se laissa glisser lentement contre le panneau de bois. Son corps ne réagissait plus. Toute force l'avait quitté. La tête lui tourna soudain et il sombra dans le néant, avec pour seule image en tête, deux prunelles ambrées le vrillant sévèrement.

Mon tendre Serpent,

A l'heure où tu liras cette lettre, je serai sans doute morte et, avec un peu de chance, enterrée. Je voulais tout d'abord te dire cette chose que je n'ai jamais réussi à t'avouer. Malfoy, je t'aime, je t'ai aimé dès la première seconde où je t'ai vu dans ce train lors de notre première année à Poudlard et cet amour ne s'éteindra vraiment qu'en même temps que moi. Je te vois (et je ris, seule, devant cette lettre que j'ai du mal à écrire tellement je tremble) lire ces mots et hausser majestueusement un sourcil en te demandant si je me ris de toi ou si je suis une folle sadomaso. Non, je ne suis rien de cela, même si j'aurais voulu ne pas tomber amoureuse du seul homme que je n'aurai jamais. Ou presque.

Cette nuit dans tes bras a été la plus belle de ma courte vie et j'espère qu'il en est de même pour toi. Contrairement à certain, je n'ai eu que deux hommes dans ma vie (et dans mon corps accessoirement) : toi et ton père. Ne détourne pas le regard mon ange, tu le savais. Tu étais là cette nuit de malheur, lorsque les quatre pseudos amis de ton père m'ont capturée alors que les autres se battaient, pour m'emmener dans ta demeure. Tu étais là aussi quand ton père m'a tabassée jusqu'à ce que j'avoue mon sale amour de Sang-de-Bourbe pour toi, sang pur. Tu étais là quand, enfin satisfait, ton père est entré violemment en moi et m'a volé ce que je m'obstinais à vouloir garder pour toi. Tu étais là quand il m'a donné, à son insu sans doute, ce que personne ne voudrait recevoir, à moins de vouloir se supprimer. Tu étais là, dans un coin, ton doux visage caché sous une immonde capuche noir, lorsque ton géniteur m'a transmis ce mal qui me ronge et m'affaiblit un peu plus chaque jour.

Tu étais là et pourtant tu n'as rien fait. Je sais que même si tu l'avais voulu, tu n'aurais rien pu faire contre ce salaud. J'aurais pourtant aimé au moins apercevoir, lorsque nos regards se sont croisés à ce moment fatidique, une once, une pointe de douleur et de culpabilité. Mais rien. Je n'ai rien vu à part de la colère et de la cruauté. C'est ce qui m'a brisée. De voir que rien de ce que nous avions pu te dire pour te préserver n'avait porté ses fruits. Tu t'es fait minablement marqué par Voldemort.

Depuis ce jour, je me suis juré de me venger. Tu n'as pas de chance mon amour, ton père est mort et tu hérites d'un bien mauvais destin par sa faute. Mais ma blessure est telle que je ne peux faire autrement si je veux mourir apaisée. Je vais, grâce à toi, dissoudre la dynastie des Malfoy.

Mes mains tremblent tant, cher ange ! Je ne suis pas folle et je sais que tu vas me détester. Mais j'ai agi en connaissance de cause.

Mon amour, j'ai l'honneur ou l'horreur de t'annoncer que j'ai laissé mon cadeau empoisonné, mon venin, profondément incrusté désormais dans ton sang. Tu vas te voir périr comme moi je me suis vue périr. A petit feu. Tu vas perdre toute vitalité. Tu ne seras plus qu'un cadavre et tu n'auras même pas le temps de m'avoir abandonnée que tu seras déjà dévoré par les verres. Il m'aura fallu 11 ans pour accomplir ma vengeance, mais le temps passe vite quand on va mourir. J'ai préféré écourter ma perte, c'est tout.

Ne tarde pas trop mon amour, que nous soyons à nouveau réunis pour l'éternité.

Je t'aime autant que je te déteste,

Hermione.

* * *

Reviews:D 


	2. L'alcool n'est pas votre ami

Salut les gars ! Comment ça va bien dans les chaumières ? Ah, nan, c'est pas Popote qui poste... c'est CALIM !! Wouhouuuu !! Nan, aucun mérite, on a écrit cette fiction à deux ... Un OS Draco/Hermione, personnages qui ne nous appartiennent pas (encore), ils sont les purs produits de J.K. Rowling... Faut le mettre, même si tout le monde le sait déjà BREF !! En gros, on est parties dans un délire paranoïaque stupide qui est retombé sur ça...un truc bien mièvre (c'était voulu !) et guimauveux... Profitez, on le refera peut-être JAMAIS!!! HAHAHAHA!! Bref... Donc voilà, bonne lecture...

* * *

**L'alcool n'est pas votre ami **

La première chose qu'elle fit en ouvrant les yeux fut de les refermer rapidement. Elle leva vers son front une main hésitante et le frôla du bout des doigts. Ce simple contact la fit gémir de douleur. Son crâne était, selon elle, coincé dans un presse citron géant, et son cerveau ne se résumait plus qu'à une sorte de soupe en sachet. Il fallait absolument qu'elle boive de l'eau avec, si possible, deux ou trois cachets d'aspirine dilués dedans.

Elle leva les yeux vers le plafond, et réalisa -enfin- qu'il y avait un _problème_. Sa chambre était dans le toit. Deux lucarnes, et le plafond peint en jaune soleil, pour la lumière. Il n'y avait pas de grandes moulures en plâtre blanc, et pas non plus de lustre en papier, encore moins de grandes verrières donnant sur une terrasse qui avait, en fait, la taille de sa chambre. C'était un fait que même son mal de tête de pouvait pas atténuer. Elle n'était pas chez elle.

Elle commença à paniquer, se redressant complètement. Heureusement, il n'y avait sous les draps que elle, et ses sous-vêtements, encore sur elle. Donc, il ne s'était peut-être rien passé avec … qui d'ailleurs ?

Elle s'assit complètement et jeta un regard circulaire sur la -très grande- pièce. Mis à part le lit, il n'y avait dans cette chambre qu'une armoire ouverte qui donnait l'impression qu'on avait jeté un scroutt à pétard furieux dedans tant elle était dérangée. Les chemises blanches pendaient ça et là sur les battant des portes, tandis qu'une paire de pantalons de couturier dépassait lamentablement d'une boîte dont le couvercle était abîmé. Elle repéra sa robe Max Azria au milieu de la pièce, gisant lamentablement au sol, roulée en boule négligemment.

Elle massa douloureusement son front, tentant de se rappeler ce qu'elle faisait là, et ce qui avait bien pu la pousser à abandonner cette robe -au prix affolant- au beau milieu de ce chantier bordélique. Premier élément, elle portait une robe de soirée -si elle arrivait à récupérer ce tas de plis- et des sous-vêtements qui n'étaient pas à elle mais à sa meilleure amie. Ca devait donc être une soirée importante. Plutôt chic même, nota-t-elle en jetant encore une fois un œil sous les draps. Si Ginny lui avait donné ce soutien et cette culotte-là précisément, c'est que ça devait être même plus que simplement important.

Bon, premier point, la robe de soirée, deuxième point, les sous-vêtements. Elle fronça les sourcils, certaine d'oublier une chose capitale. Elle était à une soirée, avec Ginny forcément, mais elle n'arrivait absolument pas à se rappeler _où_, et _pourquoi_.

Elle se glissa hors des draps et avança de quelques pas jusqu'à sa robe. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'atteindre la poignée de la porte tourna avec douceur, ce qui lui laissa juste assez de temps pour se précipiter jusqu'au lit et de sauter sous les couvertures avec agilité. Couvertures qu'elle remonta sur elle, se roulant en boule en fermant les yeux très fort.

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et la personne faire un pas à l'intérieur. Cet unique pas fut rapidement suivit d'une voix traînante qui la fit frissonner d'effroi.

-Ha, Granger-la-saouli est enfin parmi les vivants…

Elle sortit son nez d'en dessous des draps, les yeux encore fermement clos. C'était impossible. Ca ne pouvait pas être _lui_.

Ouvrant un œil, et puis l'autre pour ne plus voir flou, elle vit devant elle, à quelques mètres, une jeune homme d'une pâleur lunaire, ses cheveux blonds décoiffés savamment et recouvrant de quelques mèches ses orbes métalliques. Il était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés, et il l'observait avec une moue goguenarde sur le visage.

Et c'est là que tout lui revint. Cette soirée donnée en l'honneur du souvenir, où elle s'était encore une fois sentie de trop, voire complètement à côté du coup. Elle se remémorait plus ou moins le tableau triste de la jeune fille endimanchée avalant plusieurs verres de champagne de suite. Elle le savait très bien, l'alcool n'avait jamais été son ami.

Et puis, les choses se brouillaient…

Elle haussa un sourcil méfiant à son égard auquel il répondu son tour par un sourcil hautainement levé. Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence plusieurs lourdes secondes.

-Je parie que tu ne te rappelles même pas ce que tu fais ici, railla-t-il finalement.

(Popote)

Elle resta quelques secondes immobiles, interdite. Elle ouvrait tellement grand la bouche qu'un filez de bave aurait pu s'échapper si elle avait eu un temps soit peu de salive dans la bouche, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle se fit d'ailleurs à nouveau la réflexion qu'elle avait une soif de pendu.

Elle fourra soudain la tête dans l'oreiller le plus proche, fermant les yeux à les dissoudre et recouvrant à nouveau son corps tout entier sous les couvertures. Elle se pinça à divers endroits, même ceux les plus sensibles. « Je vais me réveiller, je vais me réveiller, je vais me réveiller... ».

Mais non, elle ne rêvait pas. Pour cause, lorsque le centre de son cauchemar s'avança à grand pas vers le lit et tira d'un coup sec le drap qui lui servait de cachette, elle découvrit avec horreur en couinant comme un goret que ses pincements n'avaient pas eu beaucoup d'effet. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de retrouver un semblant de dignité, s'asseyant fesse sur les talons et couvrant au possible son corps dénudé.

Il resta une demi-seconde le drap au bout du bras, une mine étonnée collée sur le visage. Il se ressaisit aussitôt et croisa les bras insolemment.

Demi-seconde qui n'échappa néanmoins pas à Hermione, dont les joues avaient maintenant pris une jolie teinte cramoisie.

-Alors ? lança-t-il, un agaçant sourire réjouit scotché sur les lèvres.

-Alors QUOI ? répondit-elle, hargneuse.

Il voulait se battre ? Il allait être servi ! Non mais !

-Alors, répond espèce de teigne ! Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais dans mon lit, hein ?

-Ben je... Je... Tu... Hkgnjgnf... marmonna-t-elle, confuse.

-Pardon ?

Décidément, il la cherchait ! Didiou...

-Alors j'en sais rien, Malfoy. C'est bon... lâcha-t-elle enfin, lasse soudainement.

Son mal de crâne ne faisait qu'empirer et elle voulait au plus vite retrouver son petit appartement douillet, tout à elle, rien qu'à elle. Mais l'autre ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et s'esclaffa bruyamment. Il exagéra même un peu son rire pour qu'elle comprenne vraiment à quel point elle était ridicule. Mais sa couleur changeante le fit déchanter aussitôt et il eut tout juste le temps d'éviter le jet de vomi qui sortit de sa bouche.

Elle était penchée sur le bord, vomissant ses tripes sur le marbre blanc. Il la regarda, l'air dégoûté et perplexe. Comment un si petit corps pouvait-il produire autant de... Beurk. Il lui fallut le plus grand self-control pour garder un teint parfaitement normal et ne pas sortir de la chambre en courant pour appeler une ambulance (pour lui-même bien sûr, il avait une sainte horreur de ce genre de spectacle). Mais il n'en fit rien et se contenta de fixer son dos frêle, agité de soubresauts.

Quand elle eut fini, elle s'affala, complètement essoufflée par ce sport un peu trop matinal à son goût, en gémissant.

- Tu devrais pas rester la tête en bas, Granger.

- Hlshlsdhc...

Quelle emmerdeuse ! Non seulement elle était trop ivre pour pouvoir se rentrer toute seule chez elle comme une grande, mais en plus elle crachait ses boyaux sur son beau marbre tout propre, alors qu'il l'avait gentiment accueillie chez lui pour la nuit ! Mais quelle emmerdeuse !

Malfoy retroussa ses manches et se mit au travail. Enfin... Façon de parler, puisqu'il n'eut qu'à jeter un sort sur la flaque pour qu'elle s'élève dans les airs et s'évapore dans un feu d'artifice de senteurs florales. Merlin merci, la magie existait !

C'est en se demandant comment pouvait bien faire ces saletés de moldus dans ce genre de cas qu'il vit un cadavre se lever péniblement devant lui.

Elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes et il comprit à ses grognements plaintifs qu'elle souhait se rendre dans son lieu aisance. Et bien soit ! Qu'elle aille.

- Tu prendras une douche en passant. Tu pues, Granger. Tu pues la vieille éponge imbibée d'alcool.

Elle s'en alla penaude, la prendre, cette foutue douche.

°°°°°°°°(Calim)

Draco Malfoy était un sombre idiot. Un-sombre-i-di-ot.

Hermione frotta avec force son cuir chevelu en marmonnant des insanités dans sa barbe. Elle se rinça les cheveux avec colère, se mettant la plupart du shampoing dans les yeux, ce qui lui arracha un feulement de rage douloureuse.

-Tu pues la vieille éponge imbibée d'alcool, singea-t-elle en attrapant le gel douche rageusement.

Elle ouvrit tellement violemment le flacon qu'elle arracha le bouchon qui se propulsa à toute vitesse contre le mur de carrelage, où il rebondit pour lui atterrir précisément entre les deux yeux. Elle étouffa un cri de douleur et jeta le gel douche sur le sol tout aussi carrelé.

-Petit connard de Malfoy de MERDE ! hurla-t-elle. Ha ! Petite paysanne, tu prendras donc une douche ton odeur HUMAINE m'insupporte, moi qui suis si paaarfait, si beauuu et si intelligent, continua-t-elle à singer tout aussi rageusement.

-Je ne savais pas que tu pensais tout ça de moi Granger…

Elle sursauta et dérapa sur le savon qui tapissait le sol de la douche.

-Malfoy ? aboya-t-elle, accrochée pitoyablement au pommeau de douche.

-Lui-même, paysanne, railla-t-il.

Elle se sentit un long frisson lui parcourir l'échine, et elle se remit debout aussi bien que ses jambes tremblantes le lui permettaient. Elle avait réellement eu peur.

-Bon, Granger, tu fais quoi ? demanda la voix traînante du garçon.

-Je frotte ma BEUVERIE !

Draco soupira lourdement, ce qui eut pour effet de faire gonfler le rideau de douche. Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Il était _si proche que ça_ ?

-Tu…Tu rentres pas hein ?

Elle ne put que deviner le sourire machiavélique du garçon.

-Merci, mais non, je n'ai aucunement envie que tu me vomisses dessus !

Il éclata de son rire sardonique et (Popote) se dirigea vers l'immense glace qui occupait un mur entier de la salle de bain. Il s'observa sous tous les angles, se tordant le cou pour voir comment se portait son profil d'Apollon. N'était-il pas plus musclé que le jour précédent... ? Ne devrait-il pas passer chez le coiffeur... ?

Hermione, de son côté, finissait de se rincer la tignasse, prêtant une oreille attentive tout de même au moindre bruit suspect de l'autre côté du rideau de douche, qui lui semblait être bien fin. Elle l'entendit siffloter gaiement et jeta un coup d'œil furtif vers l'extérieur. Il était en train de se coiffer minutieusement, le nez presque collé au miroir. Elle ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en sourdine, ce qui n'échappa pas au petit Prince, puisque son reflet lui lança un regard des plus glaçants.

- Fais gaffe, Granger... Je pourrais changer d'avis et te rejoindre sous la douche. J'ai toujours aimé être à l'étroit dans un endroit humide...

- Humpf...

Elle rentra aussitôt sa tête, telle une tortue des Galápagos et toussota légèrement. Sale pervers... Elle tourna les lourds robinets dorés et grelotta quelques secondes, se demandant comment obtenir une serviette sans l'aide de cette réincarnation de la vanité et de l'insolence. Malgré une concentration extrême, elle ne put trouver la réponse à cette énigme et dut se résoudre à passer à nouveau sa tête par l'entrebâillement du rideau.

- Pourrais-je av... HUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!

En effet, le cri de goret était justifié. Malfoy se trouvait si proche de la douche à présent, qu'elle était tombé littéralement nez à nez avec lui et son sourire carnassier. Elle voulut s'enrouler dans le rideau de douche, essayant de cacher sa nudité du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais ne réussit qu'à l'arracher de ses anneaux et emportant, lui sembla-t-il, toute la maison dans sa chute, elle se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air, le rideau de douche ne couvrant même pas sa poitrine et un Malfoy plus qu'enfoui entre ses (Calim) cuisses, heureusement recouvertes par le -très saint- rideau de douche.

Elle le repoussa rapidement, tirant sur elle le plus de plastique qu'elle pouvait, afin que ce crétin de Malfoy ne puisse jeter un œil sur le moindre centimètre carré de chair.

-Mais Malfoy ! Mais t'es pas bien de venir comme ça faire peur aux gens !

-Hé ho Granger, je suis ENCORE dans ma maison okay ? Alors tu baisses d'un ton !

Elle se releva, drapée dans un rideau de douche en piteux état et dans le peu de fierté qu'il lui restait, et tourna les talons pour rejoindre la chambre.

-Ouais, ben c'est pas une RAISON pour mater comme un ADOLESCENT ! aboya-t-elle en claquant la porte.

Draco resta stupéfait, assis au milieu de la salle de bain. Mater ? LUI ? Absolument pas ! … Bon, peut-être … seulement jeter un œil. Réflexe de survie, simplement ! Cette fille était tellement loin de l'habituelle Granger que c'était peut-être un espion ! Elle était tellement aux antipodes avec son souvenir de Pouddlard qu'il ne l'avait pas reconnue tout de suite la veille.

Il leva des yeux rêveurs au plafond en repensant à cette fameuse soirée. De toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais vu autant de jolies filles réunies dans une même pièce. De plus, elles étaient toutes divinement habillées, l'alcool coulait à flot, et les coins sombres pullulaient.

Il sentit une pointe d'adrénaline lui tordre les entrailles quand on toqua à la porte de la salle de bain. Il haussa son éternel sourcil.

-Heu, Malfoy, je…mes sous-vêtements sont dans…la salle de bain, dit Hermione de l'autre côté du battant.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents et se tourna vers l'évier où traînaient le soutien-gorge de dentelle noire et la culotte assortie.

-Ils sont de quelle couleur ? demanda-t-il impertinemment.

-Je…Heu…Noir…

Il la sentit hésiter et étouffa un gloussement, tandis qu'il attrapait du bout des doigts les dessous.

-Et ils sont en quelle matière ?

-En…dentelle…

Il fit tourner sur son index le soutien, et sourit machiavéliquement. Peut-être bien qu'il matait, en fait. D'ailleurs, peut-être bien qu'il avait envie de plus.

-Désolée Grangie, je les trouve pas, faut que tu m'aides !

Il se leva et appuya son divin postérieur sur les fameux lavabos, cachant derrière son dos les sous-vêtements. Il l'entendait hésiter devant la porte, il surprenait des bruits de plastique froissé et des petits pas impatients. Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer le visage pivoine d'Hermione, nappé sous sa masse de cheveux.

-Ils… Ils étaient sur l'évier !

Il se décala avec un sourire patient pour montrer qu'il n'y avait rien sur les tablettes, tenant toujours fermement les dessous derrière lui.

-Je t'ai dit, je les trouve pas, il faut que tu m'aides…

Sa bouche se tordit dans une moue d'angoisse tandis qu'elle remettait une de ses mèches rebelles derrière son oreille. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence : il allait falloir qu'elle entre.

Les lèvres de Draco se crispèrent dans un sourire faux quand elle entra d'un pas hésitant, montée sur la pointe des pieds dans un réflexe purement féminin. Elle tenait enroulé autour de son corps le rideau de douche qui, pour être vraiment opaque collé à sa peau, devait être doublée. Ses jambes étaient beaucoup trop dénudées pour l'esprit tordu du jeune Malfoy.

Il déglutit péniblement et s'avança vers elle, les yeux embrumés. Hermione se figea.

-Mais, Malfoy, mes sous-vêtements…ils sont sur l'évier ! Tu…

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase car ledit Malfoy était penché au-dessus d'elle, la main passant autour de ses épaules pour fermer la porte. Il avait une lueur féline qui faisait briller ses yeux, et surtout, frissonner Hermione d'appréhension. (Pop') D'appréhension d'abord, mes bientôt de légères vagues de chaleur naquirent au fond de son ventre pour remonter vers ses joues qui rougissaient à vue d'œil. C'était elle ou... Il lui faisait de l'effet ? Non... Impossible ! C'était quand même Malfoy, ce salopard de Mangemort qui avait tué plus d'une personne dans sa vie, mais en même temps... Ces grands orbes gris métallisés ornés de taches bleues étaient à tomber et... Et il avait quand même trahi son école et ses soit disant amis en se ralliant à Voldemort dans un moment des plus inattendus, mais... Ses lèvres pâles et finement dessinées, son nez aquilin et sa petite mèche rebelle, retombant insolemment sur son front, semblaient tous l'appeler d'urgence. Cet homme respirait la virilité et la bestialité et elle mourait d'envie ne serait-ce que de goûter sa bouc...

- Hahaha ! Tu n'aurais pas une brosse à dents à me prêter par hasard parce que j'ai la bouche un peu... Sèche.

Il était à quelques millimètres de sa bouche quand elle l'avait esquivé brusquement, un petit rire nerveux s'échappant de sa bouche.

Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, son regard tranchant la suivant juste. Il tourna son visage vers elle et elle avala bruyamment le peu de salive qui lui restait quand elle aperçut son sourire sadique. Elle remarqua amèrement qu'elle était coincée contre ce foutu lavabo et qu'en plus, le rideau de douche avait une furieuse tendance à tomber tout seul, bien qu'elle le retienne de toutes ses forces.

- Granger... J'ai envie de t... Souffla-t-il au creux de son oreille, profitant de cette nouvelle proximité pour cette fois lui encercler fermement la taille, histoire qu'elle ne lui échappe pas une deuxième fois. Mais il fut douloureusement coupé par un coup de genou bien placé de la part de la Gryffondor, dont la gorge était recouverte de plaques rouge écarlate. 

Elle profita de cet instant de dure faiblesse pour s'emparer de ses sous-vêtements et se carapater rapidement avant que ce dangereux animal ne reprenne ses esprits. Elle ne devait pas céder. Elle ne devait pas tomber dans le panneau comme nombre d'entre ces congénères de la gente féminine. Non, non, NON ! Elle se glissa à l'extérieur de la salle de bain dans laquelle la température avait augmenté d'au moins dix degrés. Elle s'élança dans le couloir à peine la porte franchie et laissa échapper un feulement de rage quand elle se rendit compte non sans avoir failli tomber, qu'un pan de rideau était resté coincé quand elle avait claqué le battant violemment derrière elle. MERDE ! Elle revint sur ses pas et posa sa main sur la poignée. Son bras fut presque arraché quand Draco, qui remis de ses émotions, ouvrit violemment, violet de fureur, au même moment. Ils restèrent quelques secondes, se défiant du regard. Elle était à présent presque dénudée, du moins la poitrine et lui faisait des allées et venue entre son visage et ses seins. Elle avait toujours la main sur la poignée et elle la ferma brusquement devant elle. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'est que les doigts de Malfoy seraient pratiquement coupés en deux sous le choc. Elle l'entendit hurler de douleur tandis qu'elle prenait ses jambes à son cou pour se diriger vers la chambre qu'elle boucla à double tour. Elle utilisa tous les sorts imaginables pour se protéger du démon qui se trouvait maintenant dans le couloir, à l'insulter de tous les noms d'oiseaux qui lui passaient par la tête.

Ses jointures saignaient abondamment mais il s'en foutait. Ce qu'il voulait maintenant c'était la peau de cette petite peste, qui non seulement lui avait littéralement explosé les... Mais qui en plus s'octroyait le droit de s'enfermer dans sa chambre à LUI et qui plus est NUE ! En plus, sa baguette était naturellement dans cette même pièce, il n'avait donc aucun moyen de forcer la muraille qu'elle avait établie entre eux.

- Granger, espèce de petite pute effarouchée, ouvre cette putain de porte de mes deux ! Hurla-t-il à l'intention de la barricadée, frappant du point contre le bois verni.

Elle étouffa un gloussement en pensant à la tête qu'il pouvait bien faire après ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir.

Il continua à jurer de longues minutes puis décida d'opter pour une autre tactique d'approche.

Il prit son ton le plus doucereux et susurra par la serrure :

- Granger... J'ai lu le désir dans tes yeux... Tu ne peux pas lutter contre ça. La recherche du plaisir est quelque chose de plus fort que tout et il ne faut pas contrarier le destin. Si je t'ai ramassée hier soir, ce n'était pas un pur hasard. Nous nous attirons mutuellement, alors ouvre cette porte et faisons l'amour en bonne et due forme.

Elle grinça des dents. Quel culot !

- Tout le monde n'a pas un pénis à la place du cervelet, Malfoy. Sache que je n'ouvrirai pas et que pour rien au monde je ne te donnerai mon corps.

Il donna un grand coup de pied dans la porte et entama son gros orteil en hurlant. Décidément, c'était un matin de grande souffrance... Il fit les cent pas en boitillant dans le couloir et se résigna à utiliser son arme ultime.

Il se laissa glisser contre la porte et posa sa main sur le bois dans un petit bruit sourd.

- Hermione... J'ai mal... Il... Il me faut des soins... Ma main saigne et me fait atrocement mal... Je... Je me sens pas bien...

Le sourire sarcastique qu'affichait la fugitive s'effaça peu à peu. Elle... Elle lui avait vraiment fait mal... ? Mince... Un remord atroce la submergea et elle se tordit les mains nerveusement, signe de profonde réflexion. Bon... Il était sûr qu'elle n'y était pas allé de main morte mais... N'était-ce pas un piège ? Elle commençait à connaître l'animal, pour l'avoir quand même ''fréquenté'' pendant sept longues années et elle avait peur de se faire avoir une fois de plus...  
Mais, d'un autre côté, si il avait _vraiment_ mal et qu'il avait _vraiment_ besoin de soins urgents, elle ne pouvait quand même pas le laisser crever la gueule ouverte sous prétexte qu'elle tenait à sa fierté.

-Her... Hermione... Lança-t-il en dernier recours.

Si CA ne marchait pas, il n'avait plus qu'à se la mettre derrière l'oreille et faire trois tours avec.

Elle décida d'ouvrir. Après tout, elle n'était pas une Gryffondor pour rien ! Elle saisit sa baguette, trouvée sous sa robe Max Azria et cramponnée à son bout de bois chéri, elle entrebâilla prudemment la porte. Elle la contourna, s'apprêtant à trouver un Malfoy mourant. Elle écarquilla les yeux en découvrant le coin vide et s'aperçut trop tard avec amertume qu'il l'avait bernée. Bien trop tard...

Il l'avait déjà hissée tel un sac à patates sur son épaule et s'engouffra en ricanant dans son domaine.

Il était vraiment trop intelligent parfois...

Elle couina, siffla, griffa, mordit mais rien n'y fit. Il était bien plus puissant qu'elle et elle se vit bientôt larguée sur le lit. Il l'enfourcha rapidement et la coinça de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste suspect. Il disposa ses mains de chaque côté de sa petite tête chevelue et se pencha vers elle, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle s'apprêtait à lui hurler dessus, lui cracher dessus, le tuer d'un simple regard, mais, au lieu de cela, elle croisa son regard pénétrant et ne put plus s'en défaire. Elle se laissa aller quelques instants, juste peu de temps... Par pitié... Un peu de douceur... C'est tout ce qu'elle demandait. De gracieuses mèches blondes lui chatouillaient le front et ses deux prunelles, dilatées par le désir, la vrillaient de façon provocante. Elle tenta une dernière rébellion en s'arquant de toutes ses faibles forces. Mais cela n'eut pour effet que de rapprocher leurs de faces, leurs nez se frôlant au rythme de sa respiration saccadée. Elle le trouva si éblouissant de beauté, si grand et inaccessible qu'elle en eut les larmes aux yeux. Elle lut une lueur d'incompréhension dans son regard et sourit faiblement.

- Je t'ai eue, petite peste. Murmura-t-il avant de se pencher encore plus, caressant le contour de ses lèvres de son nez divin.

Elle ne put se contenir plus longtemps et souleva la tête pour accéder à ses lèvres, mais il l'esquiva, continuant son effleurement le long de sa joue pour arriver dans le creux de son lobe, qu'il mordilla légèrement. Elle avala sa salive, le souffle coupé par ce contact qui l'électrisait. Elle savait pertinemment que ce qu'elle faisait serait certainement sans retour. Mais elle s'en foutait. Elle voulait à présent, un point c'est tout.

Il étendit sa tendresse le long de sa gorge et descendit lentement vers sa poitrine.

- Draco...

Il releva la tête vers en l'entendant l'appeler par son prénom et la regarda, ébahi.

- Embrasse-moi, espèce de grand con.

Cette fois ci, il ne se déroba pas et pris possession de son petit bouton de chair, rosi par la soif de baiser. Dans un dernier soupir d'aise, elle ouvrit un peu plus les lèvres, consentant à le laisser franchir ce dernier barrage. Il la saisit par les épaules, ne quittant pas sa bouche, et les fit rouler sur le lit. Elle se trouva allongée sur lui, surprise par ce renversement de situation.

Il était encore temps de fuir hein... (_Fuis Hermione ! Et laisse-le-nous, morue !_) Mais, contrairement à ce qu'il avait douté en la laissant libre de ses mouvements, elle ne s'enfuit pas et posa ses deux petites mains (_Non sans blaaaaaaaaaague ! Elle en a pas trois ?!_) sur son torse dénudé par une chemise blanche déboutonnée jusqu'à la moitié. Elle se permit de faire glisser timidement ses doigts sur sa peau de bébé.

(Calim qui pense que Popote est une truie de lui laisser le lemon… Elle va voir la bougresse… Donc !) Draco frissonna tandis que ses lèvres s'étiraient dans un sourire amusé. Les gestes d'Hermione étaient hésitants, ses sourcils arqués en un angle inquiet. Face à lui, la petite peste de Granger était la définition même de la maladresse. Mais ces deux mains posées sur lui l'électrisaient complètement. Il sentit ses doigts déboutonner sa chemise le plus rapidement possible, pour venir à nouveau effleurer son torse avec une curiosité avide. Elle se pressa encore plus contre lui, le rideau de douche restant la seule barrière entre elle et ce torse affreusement bien taillé. La même réflexion se fit dans le crâne du blond, qui mourrait d'envie d'arracher cette barrière de plastique.

Il renversa encore une fois la situation, se retrouvant allongé sur elle, leurs bouches toujours scellées en un baiser on ne peut plus passionné. Il n'avait jamais eu autant envie d'une femme. D'ailleurs, ça commençait sérieusement à se faire sentir au niveau de l'entre-jambe. Le souffle saccadé d'Hermione contre ses lèvres le rendait complètement fou, il avait envie -en digne Malfoy qu'il était- de la posséder complètement. Ses grandes mains de pianiste se glissèrent jusqu'à ses cuisses, qu'il effleura du bout des doigts. Il remonta tout le long pour arriver au rideau de douche qui enserrait encore son corps. Dans une autre situation, il en aurait rit aux éclats, mais à l'instant, il avait plutôt envie de se débarrasser de cet énorme morceau de plastique. Elle l'avait réarrangé pour qu'il recouvre décemment son corps, mais il était bien décidé à s'en débarrasser. Ses doigts se glissèrent sous le rebord du plastique qui couvrait le haut de ses cuisses et le remontèrent doucement, en une longue caresse sensuelle. Il la sentit gémir contre sa bouche, tandis qu'elle enserrait sa nuque de ses deux petits bras. Il s'écarta de son visage pour effleurer ses lèvres du bout des siennes, soufflant dessus avec amusement, la voyant s'impatienter sous ses non-baisers. Puis soudainement, il fondit ses sa bouche pour l'embrasser sensuellement. Elle se cambra inconsciemment contre lui, le souffle encore plus court. Draco recula son visage de quelques centimètres, amusé.

-Je te fais de l'effet Hermione ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire impertinent.

-La ferme, fut tout ce qu'elle parvint à répondre, attrapant à nouveau ses lèvres.

Mais Draco voyait les choses différemment. Il se dégagea et lui embrassa la gorge avec une affreuse lenteur, se faisant encore plus désirer.

-Dis-moi que je te fais de l'effet.

Elle haleta et ferma fort les yeux, histoire de reprendre un peu ses esprits.

-Non !

Il sourit et commença à lui lécher la clavicule avec la même atroce lenteur que précédemment.

-Allez, avoue, je te fais de l'effet…

Sa réponse fut la même, mais plus hachée, moins certaine. Il continua son manège, tout en continuant de lui caresser les cuisses, faisant remonter doucement le rideau. Il remonta brusquement sur elle, se calant contre son corps dans un geste plus qu'explicite et l'embrassa d'une telle façon que la température grimpa d'une bonne dizaine de degrés.

-Hermione, souffla-t-il avec un air mutin. Dis-moi que je te fais de l'effet.

Il la vrilla de ses orbes gris, toujours aussi taquin. Elle plongea toute entière dans ce regard métallique et se sentit abdiquer.

-Je te fais de l'effet ?

-Je…

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec grand fracas.

-Draco, je suis rentrée ! proclama Narcissa.

Ils ouvrirent tous les trois des yeux ronds, figés dans leurs positions respectives -affreusement gênantes selon le point de vue d'Hermione.

Un ange passe...

Malfoy se résolut à se redresser quelque peu, remontant discrètement le rideau sur la poitrine d'Hermione. Il le fit la mort dans l'âme, il avait eu tellement de mal à faire coulisser le plastique collant sur son corps que c'était un pur gâchis.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et se reconstitua une façade de marbre. Il avait toujours eu ce don de pouvoir « dérougir » ou de déban... Bref. Il en était assez fier, il devait l'avouer.  
Il sauta du lit, laissant une Hermione apeurée qui reprenait à peine ses esprits, et sauta au cou de sa mère.

- Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam !!! Bonjour ! Il l'embrassa tendrement, la soulevant du sol pour la mettre à sa hauteur. Regarde ma p'tite Mam ! C'est Hermione Granger !

Et merde... Elle pensait pouvoir rapidement creuser un trou dans le marbre et se faufiler par là, histoire d'aller cuver sa honte avec les vers de terre, mais le Serpentard en avait décidé autrement. Elle sentit le sang lui monter aux oreilles et se leva, penaude.

- Bonjour... Madame... Malfoy...

- Oh mais voyons, appelle-moi Narcissa ! Comment vas-tu Hermione ?

- Ben... Euh... Bien... Et... Et vous ?

- Très très bien ! Je suis contente de te voir ! La dernière fois ce devait être devant le Poudlard Express ou quelque chose comme ça ! Tu as bien mûri depuis !

- Merci...

- Maaaaaam ?

- Oui, mon trésor ?

Il prit le ton le plus mielleux qu'Hermione ait jamais entendu, ce qui la fit malgré elle sourire, et se pencha vers sa mère, des yeux de chien abandonné sur la route.

- Est-ce-que Hermy peut rester un peu à la maison, dis Maaaaaam ?

- Mais oui mon ange, bien sûr !

- Merciiiiiiiiiiii !

Elle lui rendit son baiser et se s'avança vers la sortie.

- Je vous laisse, j'ai du travail. Tu resteras bien déjeuner ici, Hermione ?

- Euh... C'est que, je ...

- Oui elle va rester, Mam.

- Bien... Très bien... Bon ! A tout à l'heure !

Dès qu'elle eut fermé la porte, un dernier regard plein de sous-entendus lancé à son fils, celui-ci se tourna vers Hermione, encore tremblante. Une lueur d'excitation puérile brillait dans ses prunelles encore plus claires que d'habitude et il se précipita sur elle pour la faire tourner dans les airs, telle une gamine de quatre ans avec son père.

Elle était vraiment légère.

Il était tellement fort.

Il la reposa délicatement sur le sol et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle maintenait tant bien que mal son drap mouillé à peu près en place. Le regard du Serpentard la mettait atrocement mal-à-l'aise et elle aurait préféré ne pas avoir à l'affronter encore une fois. Ses mains étaient encore posées sur sa taille et exerçaient une légère pression.

L'entrée fracassante de Narcissa l'avait quelque peu refroidie et elle était sortie de cette étrange transe qui l'avait laissée s'offrir à Malfoy. Mais en cet instant, les choses étaient différentes. Hermione ne savait plus trop quoi penser, ce qu'elle voulait ou non. Bien sûr, Malfoy l'attirait profondément mais il n'en restait pas moins Malfoy, fils du plus grand tueur de ces temps après Voldemort.

C'est à ce moment que Malfoy posa une fois de plus ces lèvres sur sa bouche, mais d'une façon très différente de celles d'avant. Ce baiser était plein de tendresse, d'envie, mais aussi de promesses.

Elle eut un déclic. De ceux qu'on ne saurait expliquer, qui ne sont compris que par nous même, et encore... Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour approfondir leur échange.

Il avait maintenant encerclé sa taille de ses bras puissants mais doux et la serrait le plus fort possible contre lui, peut être par crainte qu'elle ne lui échappe encore.

Il dirigea leurs deux corps encastrés vers le lit et l'allongea doucement sur le matelas et les couvertures en bataille. Il s'en était passé des choses en deux heures à peine.

S'il avait su, la veille, en la ramenant chez lui (en toute chasteté), que les choses se finiraient ainsi, il se serait sans doute arrangé pour que cela se fasse en toute douceur, sans souffrance aucune. Non...

Il ne regrettait rien.

Il plongea son regard métallique dans celui de la demoiselle, et sourit avec amusement. Elle avait un air pensif atrocement attirant.

-Tu sais Malfoy, commença-t-elle après un silence, j'ai toujours pensé que l'alcool n'était pas mon ami.

Il s'allongea à ses côtés et enfoui son nez dans le creux de son épaule.

-Je déteste les mièvreries Granger, parce que je suis absolument nul pour ça, mais…je pense que je ne remercierai jamais assez l'alcool que tu as ingurgité hier soir.

Elle sentit le souffle chaud du garçon lui caresser la gorge et elle sourit, amusée.

-T'as raison…Draco.

-J'ai toujours raison…Hermione…Mais éclaire ma lanterne…

-Tu es atrocement nul pour les mièvreries…

Elle éclata de rire et se pelotonna contre lui, tandis qu'il arborait une moue faussement vexée.

-Granger je te hais…

-Moi aussi…

-FIN-


	3. I don't care

**Hey les p'tits gars ! Je suis enfin de retour, mais seule cette fois... snurf Je me suis amusée à écrire ce petit chapitre de rien du tout qui ne sert à rien d'autre qu'à vous divertir ( enfin j'espère qu'il va vous divertir... :-° ). Bref ! Je n'ai que deux choses à dire et après je vous laisse lire. Ah merde, je viens d'en trouver une troisième... **

**1° MERCI pour vos reviews qui m'ont énormément touchée, vu que je ne suis qu'une sale petite débutante de caca.**

**2° Calim je t'aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime !!! ( Couché Médor ! )**

**3° BONNE LECTURE MES AMIS )**

Pop'

* * *

**I don't care.**

Je suis seul. Il fait noir. Il me cherche. N'est pas loin. Je cours, je ne me retourne pas. Les ténèbres m'englobent et m'avalent au fur et à mesure que je m'enfonce dans la forêt. Ce soir, la Lune n'est pas là. C'est comme si la détresse que je dégage l'incitait à ne pas s'opposer à Lui en m'éclairant de sa douce lueur.

Je ne me retourne pas, de peur de découvrir qu'il est là, juste derrière moi.

Il faut que je la sauve, Elle. Ma vie, je m'en fous. Mais Elle, Elle doit vivre. Avoir un mari, des enfants, une grande maison avec un jardin profond où court un gros chien poilu. C'est ce dont elle a toujours rêvé et je dois lui accorder au moins ça.

Je l'aime.

C'est plus fort que moi, je n'ai pas pu résister. J'ai pourtant essayé. De toutes mes forces j'ai lutté contre ce que je croyais être le vide grandissant dans mon cœur. Mais ce n'était pas du vide. Cela pesait bien trop pour n'être rien.

J'ai succombé. A ses charmes, à son regard malicieux, à son petit nez rond, à ses joues rebondies, à son intelligence et sa vivacité d'esprit, à son petit corps de femme si attirant.

J'ai succombé et jamais je ne pourrai me débarrasser de cet amour fusionnel.

Je cours et je pense à elle, à nous. A tout ce que nous aurions pu faire si nous vivions dans un monde sans guerre, sans haine et jalousie.

Mais le destin en a décidé autrement et à présent, je m'inquiète pour Elle. Où est-elle en cet instant ? Est-elle en sécurité ? Au moins en vie ?

Les larmes inondent brusquement mon visage et m'empêchent de voir où je vais. De toute façon, cela n'a pas d'importance, puisque je ne sais pas OU je vais.

Tout ce que je demande, c'est une preuve qu'elle vivante.

Le souffle me manque et je suffoque encore en évoquant la simple idée qu'elle puisse être morte. Se cela arrivait -oh mon Dieu j'ai mal- je n'y survivrai sûrement pas. Et si j'y survie, je me tuerai, car à présent je suis dépendant d'elle. Si elle n'est plus, je ne suis plus. C'est comme ça. Je ne l'ai pas choisi. Tout aurait été beaucoup plus facile si elle n'avait pas existé et si j'avais été moins faible ! Mais si elle n'existait pas, je n'aurais jamais trouvé de raison de vivre –ou de mourir. Je ne saurais pas pourquoi je me lève le matin, pourquoi j'ai envie de sourire à longueur de journée, pourquoi, chaque fois que je croise ses prunelles où ruisselle de l'or pur, je ne peux m'empêcher de l'embrasser.

Les arbres défilent autour de moi. Leurs branches lacèrent mon visage blafard mais je ne m'en soucie pas. Mon cœur est tant rempli d'émotions que je n'ai plus de place pour la souffrance.

Je cours vite. C'est normal, j'ai de l'entraînement. Mais j'ai bien peur que ma rapidité ne valle pas grand-chose, vu qu'il se déplace par les airs. Je n'ai pas grand espoir de réussir à sauver ma peau, en ce soir lugubre. Mais je m'aperçois presque avec joie, que cela ne me fait pas plus peur que ça. Je risque ma vie pour en sauver une autre et cela me plaît. Moi qui ai toujours été quelqu'un d'égoïste et de plutôt trouillard... L'idée de ne pas mourir en tant que lavette mais en héro me redonne un peu de courage et je sens un léger sourire se dessiner sur mes lèvres brûlées après la bataille.

Mais bientôt, cette esquisse disparaît et laisse place à un rictus nerveux.

J'arrive à peu près au centre de la forêt, une large plaine confirmant mon intuition. Eclairée par la seule lueur des pâles étoiles, elle aurait pu me réconforter si seulement...

Si seulement ce corps n'était pas étendu au beau milieu de l'herbe humide.

Non... Non. NON !

Je redouble de vitesse et me précipite vers ce petit être qui vu de plus près m'est douloureusement familier. C'est Elle.

Les yeux grands ouverts. Les lèvres pincées, comme quand Elle lit quelque chose qui la dérange ou qu'elle ne comprend pas.

Je m'agenouille à ses côtés et la prend délicatement dans mes bras, comme si elle était une poupée de porcelaine particulièrement ancienne et donc fragile.

La mort à déjà raidit ses petits muscles fins. Je la serre le plus fort possible contre mon cœur, tentant désespérément de lui arracher cette mort et la prendre pour moi.

Cela ne peut être possible...

Mais il me reste un semblant de lucidité dans ma souffrance qui, cette fois, est bien présente. Je sais que c'est fini. Je colle ma bouche contre ses lèvres froides, sans vie.

Je ne frissonne même pas en entendant s'élever derrière moi, la voix glaciale qui annonce ma fin.

« Tu es un sale traître, Malfoy... Et en plus t'as baisé Granger, cette... Sale petite pute ! »

Je sens la pointe de sa baguette qu'il enfonce profondément entre mes omoplates, m'arrachant à son grand bonheur un cri de douleur et de surprise.

« Ca fait mal hein ? Et tu n'as encore rien vu... _Endoloris ! _»

Je ne lâche pas Son corps rigide et me contente de serrer les dents. Il ne m'aura pas ainsi. Il n'a pas compris que ce qu'il m'inflige n'est rien en comparaison avec ce que je ressens. Malgré tout, mon corps est faible et fatigué, je sens que je ne vais pas pouvoir lutter longtemps contre cette lame qui me transperce le corps en un mouvement lancinant.

Ma tête semble sur le point d'exploser sous la pression de mes mâchoires et ma vue est troublée par un voile blanc. Je sens venir la délivrance...

Qu'est ce qu'il attend pour m'achever, bon Dieu ?!

Soudain, je me rends compte que l'inconsciente douleur a cessé. Dans ma presque folie passagère, je n'ai pas entendu ni suivi le cours des évènements.

Je perçois alors une respiration saccadée non loin de nous. Je me retourne lentement et aperçois une masse sombre, surmontée d'une tignasse rouge feu.

« Weasley... ? » j'articule difficilement.

Le visage du rouquin m'apparaît, ruisselant de sueur, de boue et de sang.

Son regard se dirige avec horreur sur le corps sans vie d'Hermione.

« Elle est... ? » couine-t-il.

Je baisse la tête en signe d'approbation. Il pousse un long gémissement et je suis sûr que si Lupin avait été en vie et surtout sous forme animale à cet instant, il aurait accouru, croyant reconnaître un de ses semblables.

Nous restons là, sans bouger. Je caresse inconsciemment le visage de ma tendre, m'attendant presque à le voir reprendre vie d'une seconde à l'autre.

Je pense alors à Lui. Je n'ai même pas cherché à savoir dans quel état il se trouve.

Je repose avec précaution le corps d'Hermione par terre et me lève comme un automate. Mon regard se perd quelques secondes dans la noirceur de la forêt, je voudrais rester calme. Je tombe finalement sur ce second corps inerte.

« Je ne pouvais pas le laisser te tuer toi aussi... Pas après ce que tu as fait pour moi... »

Ron est maintenant tout proche de moi et nous fixons cette masse, étalée par terre.

Je suis comme mort. Mon corps est bien là, mais je ne sais pas où se trouve mon âme. Plus rien n'a d'importance désormais. Elle n'est plus là.

En temps normal, j'aurais charrié le pauvre Weasley. Il venait quand même d'assassiner son meilleur ami, pour me sauver moi, son pire ennemi. Je lui aurais demandé si la belette ne se sent pas trop perdue sans son Potty adoré...

Mais je ne fais rien. Pas la force ni l'envie.

Saleté de Potter. La colère me tord l'estomac tandis que je repense à tout le mal qu'il a fait autour de moi.

Il a violé la petite Weasley et sans mon intervention rapide, elle serait morte à l'heure qu'il est ; il a trahi tous ses proches en se ralliant à Voldemort, assoiffé de pouvoir ; il a menti à ses amis de toujours, les laissant penser qu'il était toujours du bon côté. Et enfin, il l'avait tuée, Elle. Sa meilleure amie. Celle qui aurait donné sa propre vie pour lui et avant tout, celle que j'aimais.

La fureur remplace soudain ma douloureuse torpeur et je me jette sur le cadavre du « Survivant ». Survivant mon cul ! Je vais lui arracher les membres un à un. Même s'il est déjà mort, l'important est de me défouler sur lui. Je griffe son front. Cette foutue cicatrice qui l'a rendu si puissant alors que ce n'était qu'un salaud et un traître.

Sa peau crasseuse s'incruste sous mes ongles et bientôt, son visage ne ressemble plus à rien.

Mais ma haine ne s'apaise pas. Pas encore... J'enfonce profondément mes deux doigts dans ses orbites. Le sang gicle à grandes goulées et m'aveugle presque.

Mais je me fous du sang, je me fous des cris de Ron et d'Hermione qui me somment d'arr... Attendez...

« HERMIONE ???!!! »

Je me retourne vivement, les yeux exorbités me semble-t-il.

* * *

_**Non, non... Draco arrête ! Je suis vivante ! Harry s'est trompé ! Je suis vivante...**_

_Il t'arrive si souvent de faire ce cauchemar mon amour... Tu me réveilles avec tes coups de pied et tes cris. _

_Comme d'habitude, tu es en sueur et de nombreuses larmes perlent sur tes tempes. Tes cheveux dorés sont collés sur ton front et tu ne cesses de griffer l'air, comme un petit chat chassant un papillon. _

_Je t'apaise d'abord en te parlant doucement à l'oreille. Je connais par cœur les mots que je dois te susurrer. _

_**Ce n'est pas moi... C'est Pansy qui a bu du Polynectar pour t'avoir. Ce n'est pas moi... Harry ne m'a pas tuée, je suis en vie. Mon amour, calme toi.**_

_Une fois que tu te calmes un peu, je te berce, bien au chaud dans mes bras. Tes yeux restent clos, tu es toujours profondément engoncé dans ton subconscient. _

_Malgré cela, tu enserres ma taille de tes bras puissants et tu enfouies ton visage dans le creux de mon cou. Je te sens qui renifle ma peau, mes cheveux. Et puis tu pleures. Tu es comme notre petite Lara, tu pleures comme un bambin. Je te caresse lascivement la joue, jusqu'à ce que ton corps se détende et que tu retrouves un souffle apaisé. Au bout d'un moment, je sens que tu te réveilles. Tu effleures mon bras du bout des doigts en m'embrassant légèrement le cou. Tu sors à peine de ton rêve et tu ne comprends pas encore bien ce que tu fais là, toi qui étais si sûr de revivre pour de vrai cet horrible moment. _

_Je te serre encore plus fort contre moi et tu redresses la tête pour plonger ton regard embué dans le mien. Tu as un peu honte, comme toujours, de me montrer tes faiblesses ainsi, je le lis dans tes orbes d'acier. Je te souris calmement pour te faire comprendre que cela ne me gêne aucunement. Il m'est plus facile de vivre avec un être sensible plutôt qu'un bloc de roc._

_Tu finis par sourire à ton tour. Tristement._

_Dehors, la tempête fait rage. Le vent, la pluie frappent sur les carreaux violemment.  
Un grondement sourd se fait entendre. L'orage éclate bruyamment et tu sursautes en me serrant brusquement contre ton torse. Pourquoi veux-tu me protéger ainsi ? Je ne suis pas en danger. Dans notre chambre, tout est calme. Personne ne me veut plus de mal. _

_Tu t'es redressé à présent et me dépasse. Tu te penches vers moi et effleures ma bouche de tes lèvres frémissantes. C'est ce que j'aime avec toi. Cela fait sept ans que nous vivons ensembles et pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner à ton contact. Nos baisers sont à chaque fois comme le premier. Cela me plaît. En fait... Je t'aime. Même quand je te sens aussi vulnérable lors de ces nuits d'orage._

_Nos lèvres sont à présent bien jointes en un baiser ferme et doux à la fois. Ta main se pose sur ma joue pour me tenir la tête et descend vers ma gorge, endroit sensible. Mes doigts fourragent dans tes cheveux avec plaisir. Nous savons que la nuit va être courte. _

_Soudain, le bruit de la porte nous sort de notre transe. _

_« Maman... »_

_Un petit minois se glisse dans l'entrebâillement et tu soupires de frustration. _

_« Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon bébé ? Il est deux heures du matin... » dis-je, un brin irritée d'être ainsi interrompue._

_« J'ai peur... » répond mon petit ange blond de sa voix ensommeillée. _

_Tu sors du lit et vas la prendre dans tes bras. Lara, trois ans, s'accroche à toi comme un petit koala et bientôt nous nous retrouvons tous les trois dans la chaleur des couvertures. Notre toute petite entre nous, ses petits pieds glacés contre nos cuisses. Nous échangeons un long regard attendri. Tu me fais fondre mon amour..._

_L'ange s'endort et je sens moi aussi le sommeil m'envahir. _

_Un nouveau grincement me fait sursauter. Je te vois te redresser à nouveau._

_« Papa... »_

_Tu ouvres les bras et abdiques en soupirant._

_« Allez César... Viens là mon cœur. »_

_César, cinq ans, s'avance à petits pas et se laisse porter puis poser entre nous, au côté de sa sœur. _

_Tu embrasses chaque tête blonde avec amour et te plies en quatre pour déposer un baiser sur mon front._

_**« Bonne nuit, amours de ma vie. »**_

**_

* * *

Alors ?! ' Vous a plu ? Reviews please ! )_**


	4. Je suis dingue

**Hey mes amis ! Un ridicule petit chapitre que j'ai imaginé en cours de Bio ( à croire que je suis pas une bosseuse... D ) et que j'avais envie de partager avec vous ! Merci pour vos reviews, une fois de plus ( ne vous lassez pas de cette phrase trop vite, car elle risque de tomber souvent si vous continuez à ce train là ). Je ne réponds pas à chaque review anonyme parce que mon temps sur l'ordi est compté et que je n'ai pas besoin de vous répéter à quel point vous êtes géniaux... Si ? **

**VOUS DECHIREEEEEEEEEEZ !!!**

**Pop' !

* * *

****_

* * *

_**

Moi, dépendant(e) ?! 

_Les pâles rayons du soleil frappent mon visage et je reprends peu à peu mes esprits. La nuit a été longue et sans rêve._

_Comme d'habitude..._

* * *

Je marche dans la rue sans vraiment savoir où je vais. Les quelques piétons réveillés tôt comme moi, marchent sans regarder. Je suis parfaitement éveillé, même si j'ai peu dormi cette nuit. 

Comme d'habitude...

* * *

_Je tâte l'autre côté du lit avec l'espoir que tu sois là. Mais non. Il n'y a personne. Pas étonnant._

_Je me sens si seule et lasse._

_Comme d'habitude..._

* * *

Le vent frais du matin s'engouffre dans mon manteau que je n'ai pas fermé. 

Le froid ne m'est pas désagréable, au contraire. J'aime sentir ce long frisson parcourant mon corps.

Mais il me manque quelque chose. Ce vide que j'ai en moi grandit au fur et à mesure que je m'éloigne. De tout. De toi. De nous.

Comme d'habitude...

* * *

_Ton corps me manque. Tes muscles blancs et puissants ; le creux de ta nuque si chaud et doux ; tes grandes mains que tu laissais glisser tel un ruisseau sur le clavier du piano noir ; tes mèches blondes retombant fraîchement sur ton front te donnant un petit air taquin ; ton odeur, quelque chose d'indescriptible, un flot de senteurs qui envahissait chaque recoins de la pièce quand tu y pénétrais. Et puis ton regard... Ces orbes métalliques qui me hantent, qui me suivent et qui me fuyaient parfois._

_Les larmes me montent aux yeux à l'idée que tu es parti. D'un geste rageur, je les essuies et me bondis du lit._

_Comme d'habitude..._

* * *

Tu occupes mon cœur, mon corps et mon esprit. Tu es partout. Dans cette vitrine, dans ce taxi, dans cette cabine téléphonique. Tu es partout et pourtant je ne parviens pas à t'avoir.

J'ai envie de toi, de te sentir contre moi, ta respiration haletante contre mon torse. Passer mes doigts dans ta tignasse de lionne. Que tu gémisses sous mes caresses expertes. Je te veux toute entière, pour moi seul.

Comme d'habitude...

* * *

_Tu me manques tant..._

_Mon esprit peu à peine se remémorer ton visage. Le son de ta voix suave résonne en decrescendo dans ma tête et je sais que bientôt, il désertera totalement. Le désespoir me submerge à nouveau, je ne sais plus que faire de mon corps puisque tu n'es plus là pour le posséder. Je me rends compte que je suis perdue sans toi._

_Comme d'habitude..._

* * *

J'accélère le pas.

Mon rythme cardiaque suit la cadence. J'ai du mal à respirer, je suffoque. Le manque de toi est plus terrible que jamais.

* * *

_Je tourne en rond dans la cuisine._

_Je m'arracherais bien les cheveux, mais ils sont si solidement fixés sur mon crâne que mes bras partiraient dans la bataille._

_Je hurlerais bien aussi, mais le souffle me fait défaut. Je vais devenir folle. La souffrance est intenable. Dépêche-toi mon amour..._

* * *

Oh mon Dieu, que ne donnerais-je pas pour te serrer dans mes bras ?! Ton petit minois me chatouillant le cou...

Je pénètre dans la boutique. L'odeur de bouffe me soulève le cœur, lui qui n'était déjà plus très loin de ma gorge.

Je suis au bord de la crise de nerf. Il manquerait plus que la claustrophobie s'y mette...

* * *

_J'ai failli tuer Pattenrond. Je lui ai shooté dedans alors qu'il réclamait à manger. Il a fait un sacré vol plané et est parti en crachant tout ce qu'il pouvait. Je ne sais pas où il se cache. Je m'en fous. Je te veux toi. Je veux que tu me reviennes. Et vite._

* * *

Enfin sorti. Putain j'ai mal. Mon cœur va exploser si ça continue. Je cours, cela me changera les idées.

* * *

_Tous les matins c'est pareil... Je ne vais pas tenir le coup. Il faut que je te parle._

* * *

Les gens me regardent bizarrement. Je ne sais plus vraiment bien où je vais. Mes pieds s'orientent tous seuls. Putain... Je n'aurais jamais dû partir ! Que je suis con. Mais que je suis con... Je ne pensais pas t'aimer autant. Mais voudras-tu encore de moi si je reviens... ?

* * *

_Je t'en supplie petit téléphone... Sonne. Fais-moi plaisir... Oui, je sais qu'il est tôt. Mais il n'y a pas d'heure pour aimer ! Me regarde pas comme ça ! Je suis pas folle ! Enfin si. De Lui._

* * *

Ca fait un moment que je tourne en rond en courant comme un déraillé. J'en ai marre là. En plus j'ai un point de côté... Je m'arrête quelques secondes pour reprendre mon souffle. Penché en avant, haletant, je vois de nombreuses gouttes tombe. Je pensais pas que je suais si facilement... Merde. C'est pas de la sueur, ce sont des larmes. Merde ! Je reprends ma course effrénée.

* * *

_Tu l'as bien cherché saleté de téléphone de merde... T'as qu'à sonner quand on te le demande._

* * *

Je pénètre dans un immeuble. Je ne sais plus pourquoi. Mon esprit est complètement flou. Embrumé par ton visage. J'ai tellement mal que je ne me rends plus compte de mes faits et gestes.

* * *

_Salaud ! On s'aimait pourtant ! Pourquoi m'as-tu fait ça ? Si tu me voyais, là, recroquevillée sous l'évier, tu ricanerais sans doute. Mais tu n'es plus là. Donc tu ne ricaneras pas._

* * *

Ces escaliers sont interminables... Je sais pourtant que je dois arriver jusqu'en haut.

* * *

_Je vais me tuer._

_C'est quoi ce bruit ? Pattenrond ?_

* * *

Voilà. J'entre dans l'appartement en hoquetant, aveuglé par mes larmes.

* * *

**_A peine fut-il rentré qu'elle lui fondit dessus. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et il l'a fit tournoyer dans les airs en pleurant de bonheur._**

**_« Oh Drake ! J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais pas cette fois ! »_**

**_Il la serra très fort contre lui. Leurs corps ne faisaient presque plus qu'un._**

**_Il l'embrassa passionnément pendant un long moment, remontant le pan de sa chemise de nuit le long de sa cuisse. Il déposa ensuite une multitude de petits baisers sur sa gorge._**

**_Ses jambes encerclaient toujours la taille du jeune homme et elle n'avait pas l'air décidé à le lâcher de si tôt. Que c'était bon de le retrouver..._**

**_Il leva un bras, l'autre la soutenant fermement et lui mit son sachet plastique sous le nez._**

**_« Pardonne-moi mon amour... Mais la boulangerie d'en bas était fermée, alors j'ai dû aller à celle qui est plus loin... »_**

- FIN-

* * *

**... Pardonnez moi ... Ce n'est pas digne de vous, je sais... Je vais me pendre vous inquiétez pas ! D**


	5. She just will be loved

**Hey hey ! Je suis de retour ! Voilà, comme promis je vous publie ce "long" chapitre, que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire pendant un moment, c'est pour ça qu'il a mis du temps à arriver... J'espère qu'il vous plaira, il est bien guimauveux comme on les aime ! D Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à toutes les reviews des nons-inscrits ( je sais pas si je vous ai dit que mon yéti de père a mis un code sur l'ordi qui limite mon temps de squat.../) mais je tenais à vous dire à tous et toutes que ça me touche beaucoup et que tant qu'il y aura des lecteurs comme vous et bah on s'arrêtera pas d'écrire ! J'vous aime ! ') **

**Bonne lecture les amis ☻♥**

**J'ai qu'une dernière chose à dire : Vive lemming !♥♥♥**

_En italique, le narrateur est du côté de Draco._

En tout droit normal, le narrateur est du côté d'Hermione.

C'est clair ? ☻

* * *

* * *

* * *

She just will be loved

_Quelque chose est arrivé. Je le sens au plus profond de moi._

_Vous me direz : « La profondeur et toi, Draco, ça fait à peu près huit mille… »_

_Et là je dis non !_

_Mes amis, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que j'ai changé !_

_Oui oui bon… OK ! Pas complètement… Mais sous certains aspects, je ne suis vraiment plus le même._

_Et c'est grâce à toi, petite fille, que je peux affirmer cela._

* * *

Et une journée de plus ! Décidément elle aimait ce travail. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé finir comme ça mais bon... Il n'y avait que les imbéciles qui ne changeaient pas d'avis !

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et lança sa veste à travers le salon. Sans prendre la peine d'éclairer la pièce. Elle s'affala sur le canapé en soupirant d'aise. Après s'être longuement frotté les paupières, elle aperçu le paquet de Black Moon qui trônait sur la table basse et ne put résister à la tentation.

Elle s'en saisit avidement. L'allumant d'un geste serein, son attention fut attirée par l'appartement d'en face qui reprenait vie à l'arrivée de son occupant.

Enfin de retour...

* * *

_« Chtttt ! Cesse de glousser comme une poule ! »_

_La jeune femme se tut immédiatement et baissa la tête, se cachant derrière son rideau de cheveux ébène._

_« Putain, elles sont où ces foutues clés ?! »_

_Il trouva finalement ce qu'il cherchait au fond de sa poche de manteau et ouvrit sans bruit la lourde porte de bois._

_Il retira sa longue cape en cachemire et l'accrocha nonchalamment au porte manteau. Ses gestes, assurés au premier abord n'étaient qu'une façade. En réalité, il était complètement ivre, mais il aurait préféré épouser Potter que de l'avouer._

_Il eut tout juste le temps d'entrevoir un éclair venant de la fenêtre d'en face, qu'il associa à la flamme d'un briquet, avant d'allumer le lustre du salon d'un geste automatique._

_Alors... C'est à cette heure qu'on rentre, Miss ?_

* * *

Il aurait quand même pu prendre la peine de fermer les rideaux avant de faire ça en plein milieu du salon... Il fallait dire que les fines lamelles de bois qui constituaient le store étaient traîtresses.

Elle sourit à l'idée que son Inconnu ne se doutât absolument pas qu'elle, qui n'était pas pour autant une voyeuse, pouvait suivre le moindre de ses gestes à travers l'appartement, par ce manque d'impudeur...

* * *

_Il n'aimait pas l'obscurité._

_Il ne l'avait que trop connue durant son enfance, quand son père, voulant faire de lui un homme, lui avait même confisqué sa baguette pour qu'il ne puisse s'éclairer. Il n'avait pourtant encore rien d'un homme puisqu'il n'avait que sept ans..._

_Lui il aimait voir._

_On aurait pu lui supprimer tous les sens. Mais pas celui de la vue. Il évitait la moindre ruelle sombre, plus par peur du noir qu'autre chose. C'en devenait presque obsessionnel. Et puis... S'il ne pouvait plus voir les corps qui passaient sous lui, il serait sûrement bien malheureux._

_Dans trois jours débarquerait l'année 2008 et il n'avait envie de rien. Seulement rester chez lui. Seul ou avec des filles éventuellement._

_Il retira ce qui lui restait de vêtements (c'est-à-dire très peu... D on ne bave pas les filles, ça suffit maintenant !) et se jeta littéralement sur le morceau de viande qui s'offrait à lui, les jambes écartées._

* * *

Elle écrasa à regret sa cigarette qui se terminait déjà et posa son menton sur ses genoux. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de la vitre d'en face, qui la fascinait malgré elle.

Cela faisait maintenant six mois qu'elle était captivée par la vie de son voisin. Elle connaissait toutes ses petites habitudes, l'heure de lever, l'heure de coucher (quand il se couchait bien entendu). La seule chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas chez lui c'était tout simplement son visage et son nom. Mais, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, cela ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça. Si le mystère était résolu, cela serait moins drôle de l'espionner comme elle le faisait. Bon, elle ne passait pas non plus son temps à ça, mais dans des moments comme celui là, où elle rentrait du boulot et qu'elle s'étalait sur son divan, cela la relaxait de regarder vivre cet homme. Il avait quelque chose de si... Viril. Rien que l'ombre de sa démarche la rendait toute chose et elle ne savait absolument pas pourquoi.

Elle se redressa, se donna une gifle intérieurement et se leva prestement pour aller prendre une douche. Il était bientôt 4h du matin et elle n'avait toujours pas mangé.

Alors qu'elle reprenait le travail à 8h, tout ce qu'elle trouvait à faire au lieu de dormir était d'épier son voisin d'en face en fantasmant sur sa façon de se déplacer. Elle était belle la jeunesse dynamique !

* * *

_Il regarda un instant le petit corps nu pelotonné sur le canapé._

_Certes, cette demoiselle était très jolie... Mais pourquoi fallait-il que toutes ses conquêtes soient si faciles à avoir ? Jamais il n'avait connu la déception ou le manque réel. Jamais on ne lui avait refusé son corps et cela le perturbait. Tout cela était lassant. Sa vie ne rimait à rien. Il ne faisait rien de ses journées à part dilapider la fortune héritée de sa famille dans des choses futiles et rouler à toute vitesse à travers la ville, au volant de son bolide ultra-rapide. Le reste du temps, il le passait avec des femmes ou à s'entraîner avec sa baguette. C'était d'ailleurs décidément sa meilleure amie..._

_Oh si ! Il avait un autre passe-temps..._

_Depuis six mois maintenant, il s'amusait à observait de très près la vie de sa voisine d'en face. Elle était intrigante cette petite bonne femme. Très vivace, elle pouvait faire le ménage pendant des heures chez elle le weekend, il l'avait même un jour surprise en train de danser comme une folle sur le rythme endiablé d'une chanson espagnole._

_Il ne devinait pas très distinctement ses formes à travers les stores, mais il l'imaginait petite et menue, avec peut être bien une grosse tignasse, ou du moins un volume de cheveux important. Dans sa tête il l'appelait La Petite Tigresse._

_Il trouvait que ce surnom lui allait plutôt bien._

_Lorsqu'elle était arrivée dans cet immeuble, la première chose qu'elle avait faite était de déchirer tout le papier peint de son appartement avec ses griffes. Elle avait fait cela seule, jusque très tard dans la nuit. Il n'avait cessé de l'observer pendant toutes ces heures de travail acharné._

_Elle devait bien s'amuser et se défouler aussi. Quelque part, il l'avait enviée. Puis elle s'était allongé sur son divan, seul meuble présent pour le moment dans la pièce, il ne la voyait plus, mais avait deviné qu'elle s'était endormie puisqu'elle n'avait pas bougé jusque le lendemain matin. Lui aussi s'était assoupi. Ils s'étaient réveillés en même temps et, tout en dégustant son petit déjeuner, il l'avait contemplée en train de repeindre tout les murs en rouge sang. Elle était mignonne : avec ses petits bras, elle n'arrivait pas à atteindre le haut des murs. Elle avait disparu de son champ de vision quelques minutes, pour revenir armée d'un escabeau. Ses cheveux étaient à présent noués et elle portait ce qu'il avait opté pour un long T-shirt et un caleçon noir. Terriblement sexy tout ça..._

_Il avait songé à lui proposer son aide, mais avait renoncé aussi vite car il avait tout d'abord la flemme et puis il s'était dit qu'il ne pourrait plus l'observer de cette manière si excitante qu'était celle de l'espionnage._

_A partir de ce jour, il avait décidé d'apprendre cette fille par cœur, sa vie, ses habitudes et ses plaisirs. Il n'avait, bizarrement à sa plus grande satisfaction, jamais vu d'homme entrer dans cet appartement et cela l'intriguait car lui-même, qui ne la voyait pourtant qu'à travers les rideaux de bois, la trouvait délicieusement gracieuse et tentante. Mais il s'était juré de ne jamais la rencontrer. Petit défi personnel, il appelait ça. Et puis... Niveau femme, il était largement servi._

_Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fantasmer en quelques sortes sur cette jeune femme qui vivait comme une nonne._

_Elle se levait le matin tôt pour aller travailler et rentrait tard le soir, exténuée à première vue. D'ailleurs, il n'aimait pas le soir. Elle allumait rarement ses lumières, même quand il faisait si noir qu'on n'y voyait rien et cela l'empêchait lui de la voir._

* * *

Une fille différente chaque soir... Elle savait cela car elle se basait sur la coupe de cheveux de chaque nouvelle. Cet homme était vraiment un coureur de jupons !

Après avoir soigneusement observé son mode de vie, elle avait organisé son emploi du temps selon le sien de façon à ne jamais pouvoir le croiser ou du moins de réduire au minimum les chances de le rencontrer.

Elle se demandait qui pouvait bien se cacher derrière l'ombre qu'elle distinguait, mais d'un autre côté, elle ne voulait pas tant le savoir que ça. Préserver le mystère sur cet homme était très excitant.

Secrètement, elle jalousait toutes ces magnifiques donzelles qui avaient la chance et la malchance de croiser ce Dom Juan dans leur journée pour finir par passer à la casserole comme toutes les autres. Elle en avait vu plus d'une sortir de l'appartement précipitamment, visiblement en pleurs. Et cela la faisait rire. Elle aimait ce côté sadique et cruel chez son Inconnu.

Elle était assise dans son divan, il était 23h. Il venait de rentrer lui aussi avec, bien entendu, une fille accrochée au bras. Il n'était vraiment pas délicat. Il arracha presque ses vêtements en la déshabillant et il lui fit l'amour sans demander son reste. Puis, il alla prendre une douche et, s'essuyant les cheveux, elle le vit jeter les vêtements froissés à la figure de sa victime, avant de lui intimer de s'en aller. Elle avait l'impression de regarder un film d'amour et elle explosa de rire en imaginant la tête de la fille. La vie ne pouvait pas être toujours rose... Désolée !

Ah ! Comme elle détestait ce genre de mec ! Mais lui... C'était autre chose. Elle le trouvait arrogant et méchant, mais cela lui plaisait beaucoup. Après... Elle ne savait pas comment elle réagirait si elle se trouvait à la place de ces pauvres nanas...

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand le téléphone sonna. Elle fit un bond de trois mètres et se jeta dessus allumant la lumière au passage. Qui pouvait bien l'appeler à cette heure, elle qui n'avait presque plus d'amis ?

« Allo ? »

Au fur à mesure que la conversation défilait, son regard s'éclaira et elle rougit même un peu de bonheur.

« D'accord Ron... Et bien... Passe maintenant si tu veux. C'est ça, à tout de suite. »

Il avait une drôle de voix... Mais bon, il venait, c'était l'important.

* * *

_Tiens, un coup de fil. Cela ne lui arrivait pas souvent. A croire qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis. Cela devait être le cas d'ailleurs car il n'avait jamais vu la moindre personne autre que cette fille entrer dans cet appartement. Il s'étouffa avec la fumée de sa cigarette quand il la vit esquisser quelques pas de danse un peu fous._

_Après une quinte de toux monumentale, il se concentra à nouveau sur sa cible qu'il ne trouva pas tout de suite puisqu'elle avait changé de pièce. Il tourna son regard vers la fenêtre de la chambre et la trouva devant sa glace en train de s'inspecter sous toutes les coutures. Elle se saisit hâtivement de quelques robes qu'elle plaça l'une après l'autre devant son corps. Il la regarda hésiter quelques secondes entre une robe blanche assez simple et une noire à fines bretelles._

_Il se dit en souriant qu'elle ne devait vraiment pas avoir l'habitude de ce genre de chose. Si, comme il le croyait, elle s'apprêtait à recevoir un homme, elle ne devait pas montrer qu'elle portait la moindre attention à son apparence. Enfin... Lui, ce genre de choses l'agaçait quand une fille le faisait pour lui._

_Elle disparut à nouveau de son champ de vision et reparut vêtue de la robe noire. Il aurait choisi la même._

_Il songea à aller chercher ses jumelles pour mieux y voir, car sa chambre n'était pas dotée de rideaux, sauf quand elle pensait à les mettre la nuit, mais il renonça, ne voulant pas non plus pousser le voyeurisme trop loin. Il ne voyait pas bien sa frimousse, mais les rares fois où elle allumait la lumière dans sa chambre et qu'il pouvait la voir correctement, il ne doutait pas une seconde de la joliesse de ses traits._

_Il éclata de rire en la voyant s'asseoir lourdement sur son lit, le dos courbé farouchement. Son hilarité redoubla quand il la vit retirer rageusement la robe pour renfiler son jean et son pull à col roulé sans forme._

_Bon choix, petite..._

* * *

« Je suis laide ! »

Comment pouvait-elle seulement recevoir Ron habillée comme une pauvre mère de famille affligée ?! La vie n'était vraiment pas amène avec elle...

Elle retourna d'un pas traînant dans le salon, toute motivation évanouie. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de se recoiffer dans un miroir ou de mettre un brin de maquillage. Non... C'était vraiment peine perdue.

Elle s'installa à son poste d'observation et éteignit d'un coup de baguette la lumière. Puisque c'était ainsi, elle allait espionner son voisin jusqu'à l'arrivée de Ron.

* * *

_Il se détourna rapidement de la vitre, contre laquelle il était presque plaqué, alors qu'il la vit revenir dans le salon. Prudence..._

_Il s'aperçut enfin qu'il n'était vraiment pas couvert, une simple serviette nouée autour des hanches._

_Depuis cet appel, il avait décidé d'épier sa voisine toute la soirée. Il voulait voir la tête du bonhomme qui aurait la chance de passer la nuit avec sa Tigresse._

_Il passa un caleçon ( haaaaaaaaaaaa...) et une chemise propre. La seule chose qui l'embêtait était la lumière. Si il voulait pouvoir observer à son aise sans être vu il ne pouvait la laisser allumer._

_Une idée lui traversa l'esprit et il sourit maternellement à sa propre intelligence. Il alluma le grand écran qui trônait juste à côté de la fenêtre et mis la pièce dans le noir. Voilà qui était fait._

_Elle aussi avait apparemment envie de l'espionner, ou tout simplement de rester dans le noir, comme il lui arrivait souvent de le faire, puisqu'il ne distinguait absolument rien. Mince ! Pour ne pas dire merde…

* * *

_

Quelle mouche l'avait donc piqué ?

Depuis quand éteignait-il toutes les lumières de cette manière ?! Elle fronça les sourcils et patienta gentiment, les yeux plongés dans la noirceur de la nuit. Elle ne distinguait à présent que la lueur du programme devant lequel s'était vautrée sa cible. Apparemment, il se la jouait beauf ce soir. Il aurait enfilé un maillot de foot qu'elle n'aurait pas été étonnée...

C'était vraiment exaspérant de voir que même le fait d'être sorcier ne vous changeait pas un homme… Dans n'importe quel univers, on collait un mec, devant sa grosse télé, avec ses gros pop-corn et son gros match de football (pas de rugby hein ! Le rugby on touche pas !) et même le plus distingué d'entre tous finissait en gros beauf sur son canapé.

Il lui semblait pourtant ne jamais l'avoir vu devant son grand écran et elle fut étonnée de ce changement. Elle n'aimait pas énormément qu'on lui casse ses petites habitudes… Et puis… Dans cette position avachie, tout son sex-appeal était réduit à néant et cela, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à l'accepter. Elle grognait d'indignation quand un léger grattement se fit entendre sur le bois de la porte.

Elle se radoucit aussitôt. Ron avait toujours eu cette façon particulière de signaler sa présence. Il voulait être discret mais ne pas non plus passer totalement inaperçu. Elle trouvait en plus que cela donnait d'autant plus de charme à leur petit rendez-vous, comme s'il était secret et défendu et qu'ils eussent dû faire le moins de bruit possible.

En quelques bonds légers, elle se retrouva devant l'entrée et posa la main sur la poignet, hésitant une demi seconde. Etait-il raisonnable de voir Ron ?

Elle savait que l'ardeur qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre durant les sept années à Poudlard n'était pas complètement apaisée et elle redoutait de replonger.

Elle ouvrit tout de même la porte et accueillit Ron d'un grand sourire. Sourire qu'il lui rendit, déjà rouge comme une pivoine, les oreilles comprises.

« Salut, 'Mione. »

« Salut Ron… Entre. »

Il entraîna donc son grand corps maladroit mais néanmoins musclé dans l'appartement. Hermione se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait pas allumer la lumière quand elle entendit un choc suivit d'un grognement douloureux.

« Nom de Dieu, 'Mione ! Quand cesseras-tu de vivre comme une chauve-souris ! Si la lumière est là c'est pas pour faire joli hein ! »

Elle sourit en allumant effectivement la lumière et le trouva en train de se frotter le genou, une mine contrite collée sur le visage. Elle rit un peu et s'excusa finalement, prétextant qu'elle aimait vivre dans le noir, qu'elle y voyait très bien ELLE et que s'il n'était pas content il pouvait aussi aller se faire foutre.

« Je disais ça en riant, ne t'énerve pas… Bon comment vas-tu ? »

Il avait prononcé en s'asseyant la phrase qu'elle redoutait le plus. Il allait lui falloir toute sa volonté et sa concentration pour penser à ne pas pleurer.

« Oh, tu sais moi… Je… Ca va plutôt bien… »

Yeees ! Elle avait accomplit le plus dur sans même détourner le regard. Bon… Elle avait un tout petit peu bégayer mais à part cela, elle était plutôt fière d'elle !

Il parut heureux de l'apprendre et, dans sa grande naïveté le crut. Elle en fut soulagée. La simplicité de Ron l'avait toujours touchée. Ce soir encore plus.

Elle lui demanda si lui aussi était en forme et c'est à ce moment que tout commença à mal tourner.

« Oh tu sais, avec toutes les préparations, je n'ai pas une minute à moi… C'est pour ça que je suis pas passé avant… Sinon soit certaine que tu aurais eu de mes nouvelles plus tôt !

Nous sommes vraiment débordés et sa famille est tellement chiante. Ils veulent tout organiser à notre place, alors tu comprends… » Il la regarda, gêné et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

Hermione restait là. La bouche ouverte. Avait-elle mal compris ou avait-il prononcé les mots « préparations », « nous », « SA famille » et « organiser », tout cela réuni dans la même phrase et accompagné d'un petit toussotement affligé du rouquin.

Elle s'agrippa à l'accoudoir de toutes ses forces et dut s'asseoir pour encaisser le choc.

« De… Ron… Tu… Tu m'expliques là, je… Je comprends pas tout… Explique… » réussit-elle à articuler en essayant de respirer convenablement.

Ron était à présent une sorte de grande asperge mutante, d'où sa couleur verdâtre, se tordant les doigts jusqu'à les retourner. Il venait de comprendre l'énorme bourde qu'il avait commise.

« Hermione, tu… Ne me dis pas que tu n'étais pas… »

« Au courant ?! Non pas trop non… » siffla-t-elle, refoulant ses larmes de rages et de déception.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, faiblement éclairée par le lustre de l'entrée. Hermione semblait statufiée. Ses prunelles, désormais brun caca (au lieu du magnifique ambré doré des beaux jours).

Ron était lui aussi pétrifié. Il connaissait sa meilleure amie par cœur et savait que lorsqu'elle aurait parfaitement assimilé la chose, elle plongerait dans une colère noire, que personne même pas McGo n'aurait pu apaiser. Elle tenait son visage des deux mains, laissant pendouiller sa crinière indomptée dans le vide et sur ses frêles épaules, lesquelles étaient secouées de légers spasmes.

Si la situation n'avait pas été si dramatique, il se serait sûrement moqué d'elle en la comparant à une bouilloire à l'ancienne, celle qui émette un léger sifflement le temps de chauffer et qui fond un max de bruit quand c'est prêt.

Mais en l'occurrence, la situation ETAIT dramatique. Il venait de faire une énorme bourde. Il venait la voir pour justement lui parler de son mariage, dont elle était censée avoir entendu parler puisqu'on ne parler pratiquement que de cela dans la Gazette du Sorcier, mais apparemment ce n'était le cas. Le bras droit du Survivant se marie ou La belette enterre sa vie de vieux garçon… Il n'était techniquement pas possible qu'elle n'en ai pas eu vent. A moins que…

« Tu… Tu ne lis plus la Gazette, 'Mione ? »

Il écarquilla les yeux en la voyant hocher négativement la tête. Le fait qu'elle n'avait plus tellement de contact avec le monde de sorcier était compréhensible et ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça. Ce qui le choqua profondément, c'est de s'apercevoir qu'en fait, il avait faux sur toute la ligne.

Ce qu'il avait pris pour des larmes de rages, étaient plutôt des larmes de tristesse et de désespoir. Ce tremblement qui annonçait normalement une crise de fureur proche était plutôt un tremblement dû à des sanglots retenus.

Ron compris soudain que sa meilleure amie n'était pas en colère contre lui, mais profondément affectée par cette nouvelle. La lionne d'antan s'était évanouie pour laisser place à une femme résignée et abattue.

Il esquissa un geste vers elle, tentant de la faire réagir. Elle repoussa sa main en reniflant.

« Non… S'il te plait. Je ne veux pas de ta pitié. »

« Mais, 'Mione… »

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent et elle releva vivement la tête, repoussant ses cheveux en arrière et essuyant rapidement les sillons sur ses joues.

Elle afficha un pauvre sourire -c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire- et tenta de paraître un tant soit peu enthousiaste.

« Et alors ? Qui est l'heureuse élue ? »

« Avatiati… » grommela-t-il dans sa pseudo moustache, mal à l'aise.

« Pardon ? Je n'ai pas compris… »

« Parvati Patil » recommença-t-il platement.

« Oh… C'est bien… Et… Depuis quand vous… »

« Quelques mois après que tu te sois retirée du monde sorcier. »

« Ah. »

Aucun des deux n'osait regardait l'autre.

Oui, j'ai abandonné la magie et alors ?! Qui cela dérange-t-il ? J'ai vu tellement d'horreur durant cette guerre que je ne pouvais plus voir en ma baguette qu'un objet de torture et de souffrance. Ron, tu n'as pas vu ce que j'ai vu. Tu n'as pas vu ces minuscules première année se faire ensorceler les uns après les autres. On ne t'as pas obligé à garder les yeux ouverts pour les voir se tordre de douleur dans tous les sens telles des vers de terre sur lesquels on vient de marcher pour enfin les admirer se faire décapiter sans plus de cérémonie, sous les yeux horrifiés de leurs camarades qui savaient que leur heure était proche. Tout cela bien sûr orchestré avec seulement quelques coups de baguette de la part des Mangemorts qui avaient envahi l'école. Tu ne peux seulement pas imaginé ce que j'ai pu vivre pendant cette guerre de merde… Alors s'il te plaît Ron… Ne me regarde pas comme si j'étais une demeurée ou bien une vieille dans une maison de retraite. Complètement à la masse, n'ayant plus de vie sociale. Je m'en sors très bien, je te remercie.

Aaah… Si seulement j'étais capable de lui déballer ça pour de vrai…

Je demande juste un peu de paix. Qu'on me laisse tranquille une bonne fois pour toutes, avec mes clopes et mes bouquins.

Cela faisait bien cinq minutes qu'Hermione ruminait ses sombres pensées et Ron finit par être affreusement gêné par ce silence pesant. Aussi, décida-t-il de prendre timidement la parole.

« Et euh toi… Tu… Fais quoi maintenant ? »

Hermione ne réagit pas tout de suite, toujours en pleine discussion intérieure.

« 'Mione ? »

Elle sursauta légèrement, revenant parmi nous.

« Hein ? Que… Moi ? Euh… Je suis interne au Great Ormond Street Children Hospital, c'est dans l'Ouest de Londres… »

« Oh… C'est bien ! Et tu… Tu n'utilises plus du tout la magie alors ? »

« Si, mais seulement quand je suis vraiment trop crevée pour le faire manuellement. C'est-à-dire souvent. »

Comment osait-il lui parlait comme ça, comme si de rien n'était ?! Le salaud ! Elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps à retenir son envie de hurler. Hurler sa douleur et son incompréhension. Pourquoi l'abandonnait-il ? Alors que tout commençait à avoir un sens dans sa vie. Elle avait un quotidien plutôt banal et il ne lui arrivait plus d'aventures atrocement dangereuses. Sa vie était comme qui dirait devenue stable.

Et là, cet espèce de mufle venait lui dire qu'il se mariait avec une pouffiasse et sous entendre donc qu'eux deux c'était fini ! Hermione se serait bien jetée du haut de l'immeuble mais elle aurait préféré se transformer navet plutôt que de montrer à Ron que cette nouvelle la perturbait au plus haut point.

Non. Elle alluma une cigarette et tira dessus comme une dingue pour se détendre complètement. Surtout, rester calme… (En plus elle savait que l'odeur du tabac insupportait énormément le rouquin, à son plus grand bonheur.)

Il toussota un peu et s'écarter d'elle et de sa clope. Il était certain qu'elle le faisait exprès mais n'en souffla mot.

C'était insupportable. Il voyait qu'elle souffrait. Elle jouait vraiment mal la comédie et il ne la connaissait que trop. Son sourire était faux, ses prunelles l'évitaient précautionneusement et ses mains tremblaient nerveusement. Il aurait eu envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de la consoler. Mais il réfléchit à toutes les raisons qui pourraient l'empêcher et il se rendit effectivement compte que c'était une mauvaise idée. De un, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir résister à la tentation si jamais ses consolations tournaient en baiser torride. De deux, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'un baiser torride alors qu'il se mariait dans un mois, ce serait vraiment trop bête. De trois, il l'aimait toujours et savait que s'il franchissait le pas du baiser torride avec elle, il ne s'arrêterait pas là et irait jusqu'à tout plaquer pour ses beaux yeux d'ambres. Et ça il ne pouvait pas non plus, sachant qu'il avait mis Parvati enceinte. La vie était trop injuste…

Il ravala donc son envie de la prendre dans ses bras et se contenta d'attendre qu'elle prenne la parole. Le problème étant qu'elle ne comptait pas du tout prendre la parole…

Ron trépignait de mal aise, ne parvenant pas à fixer son regard sur un point exact. Quel vieil hibou déplumé il faisait ! Mais il eut beau implorer Merlin de tout son cervelet, rien ne se produisit et Hermione entamait sa troisième cigarette.

Le rouquin commença à voir un peu rouge. Où était donc passée la Miss-je-sais-tout de leur jeunesse ? Où était-elle bordel ?!

« 'Mione, dis quelque chose ! Merde enfin… Tu sais bien que ça n'aurait pas marché entre nous. »

Il regretta rapidement ce qu'il venait de dire.

Elle était à présent à califourchon sur lui, le tenant par le col. Elle le secouait comme une furie et il fut étonné de sa force.

« QUE JE DISE QUELQUE CHOSE ??? TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE !!! TU VEUX PEUT ÊTRE QUE JE TE SOUHAITE PLEIN DE BONHEUR ET T'ENVOIE UN PETIT CHEQUE POUR VOUS AIDER A PAYER LE VOYAGE DE NOCES ?!!! MAIS VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE, RON ! VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE ! Va te faire foutre… »

La dernière phrase s'étouffa dans sa gorge alors que les larmes si longtemps retenues, coulaient à présent à flots sur ses joues rondes. Elle continuait à taper son torse avec ses poings et il la regardait complètement éberlué.

« Va te faire foutre… »

Et elle s'effondra en pleurs sur lui refermant ses griffes sur sa peau, à travers sa chemise.

Ron en avait le souffle coupé. Il n'avait jamais vu son Hermione dans un état pareil et il ne put s'empêcher de refermer ses bras sur ce petit corps tremblant.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment. Elle, sanglotant dans le creux de son cou. Lui, caressant son dos doucement. Elle finit par se calmer et bientôt il sentit sa respiration saccadée, se changement en un lent souffle indiquant qu'elle s'était endormie. Il la regarda dormir, attendri et attristé aussi.

Il aurait voulu que ça marche. Il aurait voulu faire d'elle sa femme et la mère de ses enfants. Mais c'était fini. C'était trop tard. Ils ne pouvaient plus faire machine arrière et ce qui était fait, était fait. Il se leva progressivement, la portant comme un bébé et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il la déposa délicatement sous ses couvertures et la borda affectueusement. Il la fixa quelques instants, se pencha et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres mouillées par les larmes. Il s'éloigna à reculons, retardant le plus possible le moment où il devrait la lâcher du regard. Il se retourna enfin et quitta silencieusement l'appartement, passant le seuil pour la dernière comme il l'avait décidé. C'était fini.

* * *

_De son canapé, Draco n'avait pas perdu une seule miette de ce qui s'était passé. Pauvre Petite Tigresse… Apparemment, elle en avait bavé pendant cette soirée. Il l'avait vu défaillir, pleurer, crier, violenter l'intrus qui ne semblait vraiment rien comprendre. La faible lueur qui éclairer l'appartement ne lui avait pas permis de distinguer correctement l'homme qui avait pénétré le sanctuaire de cette petite fille, mais il avait désormais développé une haine envers ce type, incommensurable._

_Petite fille qui, à présent, dormait dans sa chambre, alors que l'autre con s'était enfui comme un voleur de l'appartement._

_Draco était furieux et ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Après tout, cette fille, il ne la connaissait pas, n'avait jamais vu son visage et ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole. Mais alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi fulminait-il, seul sur son divan, avec l'envie folle d'éventrer ses coussins ? Il ne supportait pas l'idée que l'on puisse faire du mal à sa petite voisine chérie. Il avait un peu l'impression d'être son protecteur, son père, ce que vous voudrez ! C'était SA petite Tigresse et on n'avait pas le droit de la toucher, merde ! Il avait tellement de chagrin pour elle, qu'il avait vu perdre toute sa splendeur tout au long de la conversation. Qu'avait bien pu lui dire ce mec pour qu'elle agisse ainsi ? Qu'elle semble toute petite. Toute fragile…_

_Il serra les dents et se leva brusquement pour entamer une ronde dans son salon. Il ne pouvait pas rester assis là sans rien faire alors qu'elle était totalement désespérée, seule dans son petit appartement couleur sang. Mais d'un autre côté, il se voyait mal débarquer dans son domaine « Salut salut ! C'est moi ! » l'air de rien, et la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler contre son torse musclé. Non…_

_Il se rassit lourdement et poussa un soupir à vous en arracher le cœur. Que faire…_

_Rien._

_Il ne pouvait absolument rien faire et c'était dur à assimiler pour lui._

_Il se massa les tempes cherchant une solution et, n'en trouvant pas, décida d'aller se pieuter parce qu'il était tard et qu'il était las (et surtout parce qu'il n'avait rien d'autre de plus intéressant à faire…)._

_La vie était vraiment nulle à chier parfois…_

_Il eut soudain une idée lumineuse. Il fit un petit bond de joie et se précipita dans son bureau pour chercher ce dont il avait besoin._

_Il s'endormit une trentaine de minutes plus tard avec la surprenante pensée qu'il s'inquiétait pour quelqu'un et qu'il allait devoir faire quelque chose, car un Malfoy n'était fait que pour s'occuper de sa petite personne.

* * *

_

Hermione sortit doucement de son sommeil et fut tout de suite submergée par les évènements de la veille. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de profiter de cette micro seconde au réveil, pendant laquelle on ne pensait pas. Notre esprit n'était occupé par rien et le bien être était soudain un sentiment clair et pleinement présent. Oui voilà… Plénitude était le mot convenant parfaitement à ce que l'on ressentait au réveil. Juste avant que tout le malheur humain ne vous tombe sur les épaules et que vous succombiez à vos blessures.

La première chose qu'elle fit en se levant fut de s'allumer une cigarette et de se poser sur son canapé. Fini les bonnes résolutions. Elle s'en foutait de sa santé après tout… Vu qu'elle était détruite. N'est ce pas ? Maintenant que tout espoir était détruit, elle n'avait plus qu'à se laisser m…

Mais que… ? Elle écarquilla les yeux et sa mâchoire tomba littéralement par terre. Impossible. IMPOSSIBLE.

Elle lut et relut le message affiché sur la vitre en face.

« NE FAIS PAS DE BÊTISE PETITE TIGRESSE. JE SAIS QUE TU ME REGARDES ALORS NE FAIS PAS SEMBLANT DE RIEN ET OBEIS A MON ORDRE. »

Ces lettres étaient grossièrement tracées au marqueur sur une grande feuille blanche et elle sut immédiatement que ce message lui était adressé. Elle plissa les yeux pour apercevoir le petit dessin qui accompagnait le message. Un petit bonhomme qui intimait à un petit chat de s'asseoir, un doigt braqué sous son museau.

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et eut honte en se rendant compte qu'elle était rouge comme une pivoine. Elle se jeta dans sa chambre pour se saisir d'une feuille et d'un stylo large. Elle tira la langue en s'appliquant à l'ouvrage. Elle en oublia complètement l'espace de quelques heures, son cœur qu'il fallait encore qu'elle recolle morceau par morceau. Plus tard le cœur, plus tard… Elle était occupée là, ça se voyait pas ?!

* * *

_Draco s'était réveillé avec une furieuse envie de cloper et se jeta donc sur son paquet de cigarette qu'il ouvrit pour se saisir avidement d'un bâton de tabac. Il expirait la première bouffée quand son cœur manqua soudain un battement. Il s'étouffa avec la fumée et tomba à quatre pattes par terre, suffoquant complètement._

_Il daigna relever les yeux après avoir retrouvé son souffle. Il s'avança vers la fenêtre et contempla, un sourire satisfait collé sur les lèvres, la vitre d'en face où était affichée la réponse qu'il n'aurait pas pensé aussi rapide._

« MERCI CHER INCONNU, MAIS JE N'AI BESOIN DE PERSONNE ! ». _Le tout accompagné du dessin d'une femme aux allures de féline chevauchant une Harley Davidson, les cheveux dans le vent et un sourire carnassier aux lèvres._

_Cette illustration lui arracha un sourire tandis qu'il terminait sa cigarette._

_Il s'en détourna et alla se verser une tasse du café d'hier soir qu'il réchauffa d'un coup de… Micro-ondes !_ **(Putain je suis vraiment conne moi parfois…)**

_Il se ralluma une seconde cigarette et s'installa dans le canapé en cuir noir pour fixer son regard sur sa cible, une fois celle-ci repérée._

_Mais il ne la trouva pas et cela l'étonna dans un premier temps. Puis il se souvint que cette demoiselle travaillait et qu'étant onze heures du matin, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'elle soit au boulot. Cela l'agaça. Alors qu'ils commençaient une relation plus que torride, elle ne trouvait que ça à faire d'aller bosser. Non mais !_

_Et puis il se rendit compte de ce qu'il était en train de penser. Il eut un petit bug_ **(comme disent les djeuns' !D)**_ et se donna soudain une énorme gifle. « Aïïïïïïïe ! »

* * *

_

Hermione rentra tard ce soir là. Elle était exténuée et complètement vidée de toute ressource. Ce soir… Elle n'alluma pas la lumière. Elle ne consulta pas son répondeur qui pourtant afficher des messages vocaux avec sa petite lumière rouge et le « bip » qui sonnait toutes les cinq minutes. Elle ne jeta pas un regard par la fenêtre pour avoir des nouvelles de son voisin. Elle ne mit pas à chauffer le reste de pâtes qui l'attendait dans le frigo. Elle se contenta juste de faire couler un bain et d'allumer une cigarette en attendant qu'il soit prêt. Elle était appuyée contre la porte de la salle de bain, le regard dans le vide.

Ce soir…

Elle ferma les yeux mais les rouvrit bien vite, un flot d'images atroces lui apparaissant soudain.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait vu un gamin mourir d'une leucémie. Elle avait été avec lui jusqu'à la fin, lui tenant la main dans ses derniers instants de souffrance, lui disant que tout allait bien se passer et pleurant enfin sur son frêle corps sans vie. A ce moment, toutes les images de la Guerre lui étaient revenues en tête et elle en avait eu le souffle coupé tellement la douleur de cette perte était immense.

Ce gosse était tellement vivant alors qu'il était en train de mourir. Jusqu'au bout il lui avait souri de toutes ses dents en la voyant rentrer dans sa chambre lors de ses nombreuses visites. Elle avait beaucoup d'affection pour ce petit d'à peine onze ans et une complicité s'était très rapidement installée entre eux, dès son arrivée dans l'hôpital. Il la connaissait bien, sachant quand il ne devait pas faire de caprices, au risque de l'irriter. Sachant aussi d'un simple coup d'œil quand elle était de bonne humeur, annonçant qu'ils allaient passer un très bon moment.

Si elle rentrait si tard chaque soir, c'est parce qu'elle lui faisait tous les jours la lecture ou lui contait ses aventures à Poudlard, sans pour autant lui dire qu'elles étaient réelles, ces aventures.

Les soirs étaient les plus durs moments de la journée, car il arrivait souvent à Alexandre de faire des crises d'angoisse qui l'empêchaient de dormir. Elle s'asseyait alors au bord du lit aux odeurs de mort et parlait doucement en lui caressant le bras, attendant à chaque fois qu'il soit endormi avant de partir.

Un jour, alors qu'elle venait de lire ses résultats d'examen qui étaient particulièrement mauvais, n'annonçant rien de bon, elle eut envie de le faire rêver. Elle emmena donc sa baguette avec elle et lui raconta la vérité sur son identité. Elle lui montra tous les sorts amusants qu'elle connaissait, lui expliqua que tout ce qu'elle lui avait dépeint sur son école était vrai et narra encore et encore ses péripéties au fil des années.

Jamais elle n'oublierait les étoiles qu'elle avait vues briller dans les yeux du petit garçon alors qu'elle transformait ses cachets en minuscules souris ou quand elle avait fait apparaître sur son plafond, un ciel étoilé avec une lune plus vrai que nature et des chouettes volant au loin, comme celui qui décorait la Grande Salle à Poudlard. Jamais elle n'oublierait…

Mais voilà. Alexandre était mort le lendemain à la même heure et elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne s'en remettrait pas.

Elle laissa aller son chagrin contre la porte, gémissant de tristesse et de douleur. Les plus beaux jours s'achevaient toujours dans la peine.

Hier encore, tout allait bien. Jusqu'au soir. Ron l'avait abandonnée. Alexandre était mort, payant de ses veines toute l'horreur du monde. Plus rien n'allait. Elle aurait voulu hurler sa rage, son amertume envers cette société qui la dégoûtait. Elle détestait l'univers entier.

Elle n'avait plus de raison de vivre.

Laissez moi partir…

Laissez moi mourir. **(Ne le dites pas... Tristana c'est mouaouaoua ! ... ... ... Oui j'ai eu mes années Mylène Farmer, et alors ?! D)**

Elle se déshabilla lentement, laissant glisser le long de son dos sa chemise en coton. Elle s'introduisit dans la baignoire remplie d'eau bouillante.

Un long frisson d'horreur la parcouru tandis qu'elle se saisissait du rasoir posé sur le bord en marbre. Elle en était alors réduite à cela…

Mais ce n'était plus possible. Elle ne pouvait plus.

Pourquoi travaillait-elle dans un hôpital alors qu'elle ne supportait ni la vue du sang, ni la mort en elle-même ?

Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait. Elle voulait sauver les vies qu'elle n'avait pu sauver lors de la Guerre. Elle tentait en vain de faire revenir à la vie ceux qu'elle avait, selon elle, laissé tuer, en sauvant les vies du présent. Mais devant la mort d'Alexandre, l'illusion de servir à quelque chose s'était évanouie. Elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle n'était pas Dieu. Et elle ne pouvait le supporter. Elle n'était rien. Rien du tout. Seule au monde, sans personne sur qui compter, aucune épaule sur laquelle pleurer.

Elle approcha la lame de son poignet. Et appuya de toutes ses forces.

Le sang jaillit immédiatement, teintant l'eau d'un rouge plus sombre que la normale.

Elle s'entailla le deuxième bras.

* * *

_Quelque chose est arrivée. Je le sens au plus profond de moi._

_Vous me direz : La profondeur et toi, Draco, ça fait à peu près huit mille… Et là je dis non ! Mes amis, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que j'ai changé ! Oui oui bon… OK ! Pas complètement… Mais sous certains aspects, je ne suis vraiment plus le même._

_Je sais que tu es rentrée. Je sais que tu as fait une bêtise. Je sais que tu souffres. Je suis sais que tu vas te tuer._

_Hermione laissa glisser ses bras dans l'eau, le sang coulant à flot. Elle était plus blanche que jamais. Les entailles étaient très profondes. Elle ne tarderait pas à s'endormir pour toujours._

_Que dois-je faire ?_

_Je suis quasi certain que tu es en danger. Je voudrais aller te chercher et te sauver. Mais si tu n'as rien fait ? Si tu prends tranquillement un bain et que je débarque comme un dingue ?_

_J'aurais l'air con._

_Draco était collé contre la vitre. Ses orbes d'acier guettaient le moindre petit mouvement ou signe de vie dans l'appartement d'en face. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, tétanisé par le doute._

_Petite fille, tu es ma raison de vivre. Je le sais maintenant. Tu es celle que j'attends à longueur de journée. Celle que je désire par-dessus toutes. Tu es ma Petite Tigresse, à moi._

_Tu ne me laisseras pas seul avec ma misérable vie que tu es la seule à pimenter un peu. Je sais, c'est égoïste de te vouloir auprès de moi, alors que tu penses à un autre. Mais c'est ainsi. Tu es à moi. Et je suis à toi.

* * *

_

Hermione se redressa soudain dans son bain. Elle était en train de sombrer lorsqu'elle avait réalisé quelque chose.

Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Elle ne POUVAIT pas mourir. Pour lui. Pour Alexandre. Il n'aurait pas voulu qu'elle meure. Jamais. Il aurait voulu qu'elle continue à se battre, envers et contre tout.

Elle éclata en sanglots, regardant les profondes entailles qu'elle s'était faites quelques minutes, quelques heures plus tôt. Elle ne savait plus… Bon Dieu qu'elle était lâche !

Il était trop tard désormais. Elle était trop faible pour bouger jusqu'au téléphone et elle avait perdu trop de sang pour s'en sortir toute seule.

Elle allait mourir. Elle le savait. Quel triste sort. Elle qui avait tant fait pour aider les autres, elle se retrouvait à crever seule comme un chat qui s'exile pour terminer sa vie.

Si seulement elle avait un peu plus réfléchi avant de commettre l'irréparable ! Elle avait mal en plus. Atrocement mal.

Qu'avait-elle fait… ?

* * *

_Que faire, que faire…_

_Une horrible hésitation lui tenaillait les entrailles. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment agir. Entre passer pour un con et la laisser mourir, il n'avait certes pas de doute. Mais…_

_Il avait quand même été élevé selon les meilleurs critères et débarquer chez quelqu'un en défonçant la porte n'en faisait spécifiquement pas parti._

_Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de la vitre d'en face._

_Mais que faire alors ?

* * *

_

Elle sentait ses forces l'abandonner peu à peu. Elle n'avait à présent plus aucune chance de s'en sortir, à moins qu'un super héros vienne la secourir, défonçant la porte et utilisant ses supers pouvoirs pour la soigner. A moins que…

Mais oui ! Qu'elle était bête !

LUI pouvait la sauver !

Mais il fallait agir vite.

Il fallait que ça marche !

Elle se redressa du mieux qu'elle put et tira sur la cordelette pour remonter le store.

* * *

_Il sursauta en voyant le store de la salle de bain remonter._

_Que faisait-elle ?_

_Il plissa les yeux pour distinguer une quelconque ombre ou autre. Et c'est là qu'il eut la peur de sa vie._

_Un visage livide qui ne lui était que trop familier se colla presque contre le verre et une main ensanglantée vint bientôt le rejoindre._

_Granger…

* * *

_

Il était son ultime chance. S'il était couché ou tout simplement en train de faire autre chose que de regarder par la fenêtre, elle était perdue.

Mais bientôt deux lames vinrent la trancher en deux. Il était là, devant sa vitre, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Elle éclata en sanglot et retomba dans l'eau, inconsciente, proche de la fin.

Malfoy…

* * *

_Pas une minute à perdre. Draco courut dans sa chambre pour se saisir de sa baguette et disparut dans un « Pop » sonore._

_Une micro seconde plus tard il se retrouvait dans la salle de bain. Il se jeta sur Hermione dont les paupières étaient maintenant closes. Il ne prit pas le temps de l'observer même si le fait de découvrir que la femme qu'il convoitait depuis si longtemps était, sans qu'il le sache, sa pire ennemie. Il la prit dans ses bras et la sortit du bain pour l'étaler sur le carrelage froid._

_Il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il avait déjà sauvé une vie de la même manière._

_Il épongea soigneusement les deux plaies béantes sur les poignets de la jeune fille dont la peau avait pris une couleur cadavérique. Il pointa le bout de sa baguette dessus et prononça un sort compliqué. Les entailles se refermèrent sur elles-mêmes et le sang cessa de couler._

_Elle ouvrit les yeux faiblement, dans un semi coma et bafouilla quelque chose._

_« Chut… Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là. »_

_Il enfonça ensuite sa baguette dans son propre poignet et tira dessus faisant jaillir ainsi, un long filament rouge de sa peau. Il le conduisit sans l'interrompre jusqu'au bras d'Hermione et entama un geste lent de la main pour faire proliférer son sang dans les veines de celle-ci. L'opération n'avait pris que quelques minutes, mais déjà, le visage de la Griffondor reprenait de faibles couleurs._

_Draco était assez faible et il dut se reposer quelques minutes avant de se lever et de la transporter jusqu'à son lit. Il la déposa délicatement sur l'édredon et alla chercher une serviette dans la salle de bain. Il revint dans les ténèbres de la chambre et la fixa intensément avant d'essuyer son corps parsemé de gouttelettes rouges. Il fit cela doucement, veillant à ne pas la réveiller. Il fallait qu'elle dorme pour se remettre sur pieds._

_Cela fait, il attrapa un grand T-shirt dans sa commode et lui enfila pour enfin faire glisser les couvertures sur son petit corps meurtri._

_Il s'allongea ensuite à ses côtés et lui caressa le visage, écartant les mèches encore humides de son front._

_Il resta ainsi un long moment, bénissant le seigneur de lui offrir ce moment si intime avec sa Petite Tigresse qui, à présent qu'il connaissait son identité, portait encore mieux son surnom._

_Au bout d'un temps, elle fronça les sourcils dans son sommeil et ouvrit légèrement les yeux.

* * *

_

Les premières choses qu'elle vit furent deux iris métalliques braqués sur elle. Bizarrement, elle n'était même pas surprise et le fut encore moins quand elle comprit à qui elles appartenaient.

« Alors c'était toi… » articula-t-elle en souriant faiblement.

« Eh oui… Déçue ? »

« Non… Je le savais je crois. Mais je ne voulais pas me l'avouer. »

« C'est étrange, c'est exactement la même chose pour moi » remarqua-t-il gaiement.

« Et donc… Je suis en vie. »

« Ca m'en a tout l'air. » sourit-il en passant le bout de son index sur son petit nez de chat.

« Comment as-tu… »

« Remercie Rogue. C'est lui qui m'a tout appris en prévision de la Guerre qu'il savait imminente. Je n'ai fait que répéter les gestes qu'il m'avait enseignés » la coupa-t-il doucement.

« Ah… »

Elle était un peu surprise de la proximité qu'il avait établie entre eux. Agréablement surprise en fait. Elle sentait son souffle chaud contre son visage et ses traits fatigués mais sereins avaient anormalement le don de l'apaiser.

Elle sortit son bras de sous la couette et passa sa main sur la joue de Draco qui se pressa encore plus contre celle-ci, les lèvres étirées en un tendre sourire. Elle le lui rendit du mieux qu'elle put, mais elle était encore faible et ses muscles fatigués.

« Bonne année, au fait ! » ajouta-t-il.

« Que... Ca y est ? On est en 2008 ?! »

« Hé oui ! Ca passe vite quand on s'amuse ! » ricana-t-il sinistrement.

« Draco, je… »

« Chut… Dors petite fille… Tu en as bien besoin. »

« Tu restes avec moi hein… ? » geignit-elle puérilement.

« Bien sûr que je reste. Je suis là, je ne bouge pas. »

Elle trouva la force de l'attirer contre elle et il posa sa tête contre son cœur en soupirant d'aise. Elle le serra fort contre elle et il répondit à son étreinte en passant son bras autour de sa fine taille.

« Ne pars pas… »

« Je suis à toi… »

**(Mon Dieu mais que c'est guimauveux tout ça ! J'ai honte d'écrire pareilles mièvreries tiens !)

* * *

**

_Draco ouvrit lentement les yeux et laissa le temps à ses pensées de se remettre en place avant de regarder autour de lui. Il ne bougea pas, ne voulant pas réveiller celle qu'il attendait depuis six longs mois. Il sentait son souffle dans ses cheveux et sa petite main posée sur son épaule, chaude et douce. Il se sentait bien. Tout simplement. C'était la première fois qu'il dormait avec une femme autre que sa mère. Les autres... Après les avoir baisées, car il n'y avait pas d'autre mot, il les renvoyait chez elle sans plus de cérémonies. Mais là... Il avait trouvé la perle rare. Il la connaissait mieux que quiconque en fin de compte. Il était le seul sur cette planète à savoir qu'elle aimait prendre son bain en écoutant la radio, ou bien qu'il lui arrivait de chanter devant sa glace avec pour micro son sèche cheveux et ça c'était quelque chose de remarquable..._

_Il caressa doucement sa hanche pulpeuse et put admirer le long frisson que cela provoquait chez elle, même dans son sommeil. Il ne put s'empêcher de recommencer et s'amusa à regarder son duvet blond se dresser à ce contact._

_Granger... Il n'aurait jamais cru que cela fût possible et si on lui avait dit qu'un jour, il se réveillerait dans ses bras, il aurait sûrement craché au visage de l'importun. Mais voilà. Le destin avait décidé qu'ils seraient réunis en cette première nuit de l'année 2008 et ils n'avaient rien pu faire contre ça et d'ailleurs ils ne voulaient pas y faire quelque chose._

_Il se pressa un peu plus contre son corps et leva les yeux vers elle. Elle était si mignonne cette petite bouille ! Une petite moue boudeuse était renforcée par un froncement de sourcils adorable et il se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien rêvé pour faire une tête pareille._

_«C'est étrange mais… je crois bien que je t'aime, ma petite Sang-de-Bourbe. »

* * *

_

_Hermione se réveilla doucement dans la nuit. Elle avait cru entendre un murmure ou quelque chose dans le genre. Mais vu l'état de son compagnon, elle se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas être l'auteur. Un rayon lunaire était tendrement braqué sur son visage. Ces stores laissaient vraiment tout passer ! Mais jamais elle ne les remercierait assez... Draco avait encerclé sa taille de son bras et ce simple contact l'électrisait. Il était endormi, sa tête posée sur son sein, son minois dirigé vers elle. Son visage respirait le bien être et la tranquillité et il soupira de bonheur dans son sommeil quand elle effleura son front pour remettre délicatement une mèche blonde derrière son oreille. Ses traits étaient si calme qu'on les aurait crus de cire, mais elle entendait sa lente respiration et sentait son souffle sur son épaule nue. Ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment était difficile à décrire. Elle aurait voulu que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais et pouvoir le garder contre son cœur pour toujours. Dans son esprit, les choses ne pouvaient pas se passer autrement de toute façon. Il lui avait dit le soir même d'ailleurs._

_« Je suis à toi. » était la dernière chose qu'il avait réussie à articuler avant de s'endormir comme un bienheureux. Une chaleur réconfortante se répandit en elle à cette pensée et elle eut l'espoir d'enfin pouvoir commencer sa vie, pour de vrai._

_« Merci, mon ange... »_

_Elle le serra légèrement contre elle et replongea lentement dans une douce somnolence._

**_Elle ne put le voir, mais il sourit gracieusement en entendant ces trois petits mots._**

**_

* * *

_**

* * *

**_

* * *

_ **

Et voilààààààààà !!! D

Alors ? Ca vous a plu ? Si ça vous tente ( et ca me tente bien pour ma part ), je ferai un petit épilogue ! ) Reviews...? 

****

****


	6. Epilogue

**Hey, les petits écureuils ! **

**Comme promis, je vous publie ce mini épilogue de l'OS précédent ! Je sais, il est tout riquiqui, mais je n'ai pas du tout eu le temps de faire plus... Désolée S **

**En tout cas j'espère qu'il va vous plaire, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire en fait... Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux reviews, une fois de plus, mais sachez qu'elles me font très plaisir, me motive et me font souvent rire comme une truie. Je tiens aussi à remercier tout spécialement la personne ( dont j'ai oublié le pseudo ) ayant corrigé le titre global. Je suis vraiment une sous merde en anglais D**

**Donc voili voilou les ptits loups, je vous laisse lire à présent ! Bisous all !**

**_PS : Caliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim !!! Où es tu bordel de cul ?!! Donne de tes nouvelles ou je t'écorche les aisselles la prochaine fois qu'on se voit ! Gaffe... _**

**_Re-PS : Je vais sûrement commencer à écrire une vraie fic, pas OS, ce sera pas pour tout de suite, mais je vous tiens au courant les amis )

* * *

_**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Douceur, chaleur...

Quelle heure est-il ? Je n'en sais rien.  
Mes yeux sont gonflés et brûlants. J'ai un peu trop pleuré.

Je les ouvre lentement, sentant les rayons du soleil braqués sur mon visage.

Je prends le temps de m'adapter à la lumière.

J'aimerais que mes souvenirs ne tardent pas trop à revenir, car le souffle chaud que je sens dans le creux de mon cou me semble très suspect.

Hermione tourna lentement son visage vers la source de chaleur envahissant le lit. Le temps de se remémorer les évènements de la veille, elle écarquilla les yeux, les prunelles dilatées comme un chat apeuré.

Et puis ses traits se radoucirent et laissèrent place à un sourire épanoui s'étalant d'une joue à l'autre.

Leurs iris se perdirent l'un dans l'autre dans un échange silencieux et intense.

Malgré son éternel air buté, un frémissement de sourire étirait chaleureusement les coins de la bouche de Draco Malfoy.

Elle tendit la main et frôla timidement le visage pur qui la fixait. Etait-ce un rêve ? Etait-il vraiment toujours là, à ses côtés ?

Il était tellement... Parfait !

Comment se faisait-il qu'il soit resté au chevet de la vieille bique névrosée qu'elle était ?

Non... Ce devait forcément être un rêve !

Et pourtant... Ces longs doigts fins lui caressant la joue étaient bien réels !

Il était allongé sur le côté (très très près d'elle), une main soutenant son menton et l'autre se baladant maintenant nonchalamment sur la gorge d'Hermione.

Qu'il était beau...

Elle fut tirée de ses songes par un grondement sourd provenant de... Son ventre. -.-

Son sourire s'élargit encore, dévoilant une dentition fraîche et parfaite.

- Tu as faim, Petite Tigresse ! Ne bouge pas. » Lança-t-il malicieusement avant de bondir hors du lit avec agilité. Il disparut quelques secondes pour revenir dans un tintement de verre, les bras chargés d'un immense plateau garni de moult nourritures.

Il avait même agrémenté le tout d'une belle rose blanche dans un verre, posé au milieu du copieux petit déjeuner.

Elle le regarda s'avancer à pas lents vers elle, complètement éberluée par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux et dont elle n'était autre que l'un des deux personnages principaux.

Il se planta à côté du lit, le soleil dessinant ses contours d'un trait net et délicieux.

Ce fut comme une illumination pour elle et elle sut.

- En fait, je suis morte c'est ça ? Nous sommes donc au paradis et c'est donc pour ça que je me réveille aux côtés d'un dieu à forte tendance malfoyenne et que ce même dieu m'apporte mon p'tit déj' au lit ? Je savais pas qu'on dormait au paradis... Ni qu'on mangeait d'ailleurs... »

Il la regarda déballer sa petite tirade, complètement incrédule et lorsqu'elle tourna vers lui son visage satisfait de cette hypothèse, en quête d'une réponse, il éclata d'un rire franc et joyeux qui ébranla les diverses préparations contenues sur le plateau.

Se remettant à peine de ses émotions, il le déposa tranquillement sur la table de chevet et s'installa en soupirant sur le bord du lit. Il passa une main sur la joue d'Hermione que tout sourire avait à présent désertée.

Ce contact était vraiment le plus doux qu'elle ait jamais eu la chance de connaître et elle pressa encore plus son visage contre sa paume accueillante en fermant les yeux de bien être. Elle les rentrouvrit avec surprise alors qu'un autre contact s'établissait entre eux.

Il l'avait trouvée si mignonne à se blottir ainsi contre sa main qu'il n'avait pu résister à l'envie qui le démangeait de gouter à ses lèvres.

Il ne voulait rien brusquer entre eux, mais en posant sa bouche contre la sienne en un baiser plus que chaste, il se dit qu'il n'y avait pas de malentendu possible et qu'elle ne verrait sans doute pas d'inconvénient à ce qu'il l'embrasse… Si ?

Elle se laissa faire, fermant les paupières pour graver cet instant dans les annales de ses moments de bonheur intense (livre qui, chez elle, était étrangement très fin).

Et lorsqu'il voulut s'écarter d'elle à regret, pour voir sa réaction, il fut ravi de constater que cela ne semblait pas la déranger le moins du monde. Au contraire puisqu'elle posa sa main sur sa nuque, lui intimant ainsi d'approfondir leur baiser. Après tout, elle était au paradis, alors autant en profiter, non ?

Draco sentait le désir lui chatouillait le bas du ventre tandis que sa main descendait le long de la gorge d'une Hermione qui se faisait gémissante.

Mais dans un ultime effort et infime grognement, il réussit à se saisir des poignets de la jeune fille, sans pour autant lâcher ses lèvres, et les remonta de chaque côté de sa frimousse, parmi ses boucles en bataille, l'empêchant ainsi de se redresser. Il se détacha enfin de ce contact grisant.

Il patienta le temps qu'elle rouvre les yeux et reprenne un peu ses esprits, laissant une distance d'à peu près deux centimètres entre leurs deux visages. Elle geignit d'impatience, tentant de récupérer son dû, les prunelles emplies d'incompréhension.

Il sourit à nouveau face à l'impatience de la demoiselle et fixa tendrement son regard dans le sien.

- Tu n'es pas morte Hermione… »

Ses yeux se voilèrent et elle se détourna de lui.

- Alors je vais bientôt me réveiller… » Répliqua-t-elle, la mine boudeuse.

Il rit, attendri.

- Mais…Non ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Tu ne rêves pas, tu n'es pas morte non plus ! Je suis bien réel et toi aussi tu es… Réelle… »

Ce dernier mot s'évanoui dans sa gorge tandis qu'il semblait touché par la grâce de Dieu.

Il se moquait d'elle, mais il n'était pas bien mieux. Derrière sa façade « Ne t'inquiète pas chérie, je maîtrise la situation », il avait tout au fond de lui l'impression que tout cela n'était qu'une mauvaise blague de son subconscient et qu'il allait tôt ou tard revenir au monde réel.

Cet enchaînement d'évènements et son dénouement étaient tellement fantastiques qu'il avait peine à croire que le destin puisse lui sourire enfin. A force de flirter avec les extrêmes, il avait perdu le sens même de sa vie. Son but ultime. Ce que tout être humain et même non humain recherchait. Pour lui, la conception même du bonheur s'était évanouie depuis longtemps et cela lui semblait peu probable que cette seconde chance qu'on lui offrait là puisse être autre qu'une farce de mauvaise augure.

Il était comme le petit garçon gourmand, redoutant qu'on ne lui retire la sucrerie proposée avant même qu'il l'effleure.

Perdu, il enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Hermione en quête d'un quelconque réconfort.

Il avait relâché ses bras et laissait à présent libre cours à ce désespoir qui s'emparait si souvent de lui, mais qu'il rechignait toujours à exprimer.

Mais à présent, il ne voulait plus lutter. Il voulait être heureux, bordel ! Il voulait que son passé s'efface de sa mémoire, redevenir innocent et inconscient comme lors de ses belles années à Poudlard.

Il laissa couler ces larmes si longtemps refoulées. Il montra enfin à quel point il n'était pas bien, à quel point il s'en voulait, à quel point il ne pouvait se remettre de la Guerre.

Il laissa les vieux souvenirs le submerger et le hanter pour tenter de les exfolier une bonne fois pour toutes dans les bras de celle qui à présent le serrer si fort contre elle, qu'elle en avait le souffle coupé.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de mots. Elle savait. Elle savait ce que lui aussi avait vécu pendant cette immonde et cruelle guerre qui avait marqué les esprits à l'encre indélébiles. Ce qui pesait si lourdement sur ses épaules était également acharné contre elle et elle ne pouvait que comprendre et compatir à sa douleur.

Il s'agrippait désespérément à ses bras frêles, comme terrorisé par l'idée de pouvoir sombrer à nouveau.

- Si nous ne rêvons pas… Si nous sommes bien deux… Alors… Nous allons guérir. Nous allons GUERIR Draco… Tant que nous serons ensembles, nous resterons à la surface. Draco ! Nous ne coulerons plus, tu m'entends ?! »

Le visage d'Hermione était lui aussi inondé de larmes et elle saisit celui du jeune homme effondré pour plonger son regard dans le sien une fois de plus.

L'or et l'argent se percutèrent violemment dans un bain d'eau salée, tandis que leurs lèvres humides se rejoignaient en un baiser torride et farouchement passionné.

Leurs souffles saccadés se firent encore plus courts lorsque le blond roula sur le lit pour se placer sous Hermione dont les mains fourrageaient fiévreusement dans les mèches dorées et souples.

Ils reprirent leur respiration quelques secondes (ce serait quand même trop con qu'ils meurent étouffés si près de la fin… de l'épilogue, entendons nous bien !) et Hermione sourit tristement.

- Nous ne sommes plus seuls, nous ne sommes plus seuls, nous ne sommes plus seuls… Mon amour… » Répéta-t-elle dans un murmure, ébahie elle-même par cette vérité qu'elle n'espérait plus toucher.

Il l'attira de nouveau à lui. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent dans la fougue de leurs ébats. Il se positionna cette fois au dessus d'elle et parcourut son corps, nu depuis la veille, de ses mains habiles et impatientes. Elle l'aida à retirer son T-shirt et son caleçon, qui valsèrent quelques mètres plus loin.

Ses orbe gris métallique prenaient une teintes plus chaude, plus turquoise, au fur et à mesure qu'ils sombraient tous deux dans les méandres imprévisibles mais confortables du plaisir charnel.

- Par contre… » Lâcha-t-il entre deux baisers. Il se saisit durement du bras d'Hermione pour lui planter son poignet meurtri sous le nez. - Je veux plus jamais de ça, compris ?! »

Elle rougit, toute penaude sous le regard sévère de son compagnon et hocha puérilement de la tête.

- Promis ! »

- Bon. Si c'est ça… »

Et il replongea sur elle en la couvrant de tendres baisers.

Elle éclata d'un rire joyeux et triste à la fois puisqu'agrémenté de larmes amères.

Un rire plein de promesses et d'espoir aussi.

Espoir qu'un jour peut être, les sanglots seraient totalement remplacés par la lumière et la joie de vivre.

Tout allait bien se passer désormais. Ces satanés stores bénis ne les sépareraient plus jamais-jamais.

* * *

**Hum... Comme je l'avais prévenu, c'est court ! D Reviews ? (en bas à gauche, si-si j'vous jure !) Bisous !**


	7. So late

**Hey hey les p'tits gens ! D J'ai écrit ce petit OS après avoir vu le film "Les chansons d'amour". Je suis littéralement tombée amoureuse d'une chanson en particulier et j'ai souhaité écrire quelque chose avec. Donc voilà, je sais pas si je vais réussir à vous mettre le lien pour pouvoir l'écouter, mais je vais faire mon possible hein ! )**

**Voilà donc je vous laisse avec cet OS déprimant mais qui me plaît pas mal je dois l'avouer. Je vous embrasse bien fort mes p'tits choux !**

**Pop' !**

**4 mois...Beuheuheuheu !♥

* * *

**

* * *

**Si tard**

Draco avançait lentement dans l'allée sombre entourée de grands pins. Son long manteau de cachemire noir flottait sous le vent glacé que lui apportait la nuit. Il marchait sur les graviers recouverts de neige et ses pas semblaient être le seul moyen d'identifier sa présence. Les ténèbres l'engloutissaient complètement, il ne désirait pas allumer son Lumos.

Son visage, plus pâle que jamais était couturé par une longue balafre qui le séparait en deux. Ses joues étaient mal rasées et ses cheveux rappelaient un champ laissé en jachère pour l'automne.

Un voile opaque recouvrait ses prunelles claires et un triste sourire animait un peu son expression.

Il embaumait la mélancolie et l'abattement, son pas se faisant bancale. Le goût amer de la vodka ne cessait de lui revenir en bouche et la bile semblait prête à se joindre à la partie.

Il tira de sa poche intérieure, son flacon en métal et, dévissant nerveusement le bouchon, il avala plusieurs gorgées de la liqueur.

Pour se soulager. Pour oublier. Pour ne pas tomber.

Le large chemin débouchait sur une grande plaine ornée de pierres et la douce lumière de la Lune l'éblouit.

C'était un beau soir d'hiver comme elle les aimait.

Il se souvint alors la fois où elle l'avait réveillé dans la nuit et entraîné dans le parc de Poudlard pour se rouler dans la première neige de la saison, sous l'œil bienveillant de l'astre lunaire.

Cela faisait des années qu'il n'était pas venu ici et cet endroit l'oppressa immédiatement. Le regard de l'astre n'était plus que plein de reproches et de sarcasmes. Tout semblait le juger. Même ce grand chêne le fixait d'un œil sévère.

Il la revit, riant aux éclats, en train de tracer dans l'écorce à l'aide d'un petit canif rouge ces deux lettres qui lui semblaient à présent bien loin. D H♥...

Il secoua la tête en grognant. L'alcool était quelque chose de sensationnelle, mais l'inconvénient était qu'on ne pouvait contrôler ses pensées. Cela, Draco aurait aimé pouvoir le faire. Mais malheureusement, il n'était pas doté de cette capacité et il le regretta amèrement.

Il continua d'avancer de sa démarche titubante, luttant pour ne pas s'écrouler de douleur. Plus il approchait de l'endroit fatidique, plus son cœur semblait se rétracter sur lui-même.

Qu'importe son mal être. Il devait y aller. Son corps ne lui obéissait plus, lui intimant de se diriger vers ce qui ressemblait à sa propre perte.

Puis soudain, il n'en put plus et dut se poser. Il avisa un banc situé sur le côté et s'allongea lourdement dessus. Ce simple geste raviva en lui des souvenirs ravageurs.

_- As-tu déjà aimé, Draco ?_

_- Hmm..._

_- Aller, réponds..._

_- J'en sais rien Granger... Laisse-moi pioncer._

_Ils étaient installés sur un petit banc rouge, sous le saule pleureur du parc. Elle était assise et caressait tendrement le front de Draco, repoussant les mèches aux éclats dorés que le doux vent de printemps rabattait sur son visage. Il était allongé, la tête sur ses genoux et se laissait bercer par toute cette douceur, flottant entre le sommeil et l'éveil. Elle papoter gentiment de tout et de rien, juste pour ne pas le laisser lui échapper, le soleil éclairant des reflets cuivrés dans son indomptable tignasse._

_- T'es pas gentil Drake..._

_Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme._

_- Et toi t'es super chiante. Tu vois pas que je dors !_

_- Pff ! Et ben dors tout seul alors !_

_Elle se leva brusquement, laissant tomber la tête de Draco contre le bois vernis. Elle éclata de rire en entendant le son de son crâne dans le choc._

_- Hahaha ! Haha... Ha... Draco ?_

_Elle avait perdu tout sourire et pâlit soudainement. Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés et le secoua un peu. Aucune réaction._

_- Draco ? Draco ! DRAKE !_

_Elle plaqua son oreille contre son cœur et gémit._

_- Oh mon Dieu... Merlin aidez moi ! Il ne respire plus... Oh mon Dieu... Mon amour... Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?!_

_Elle se leva, les larmes jaillissant déjà de ses yeux et s'apprêtait à aller chercher de l'aide quand une main attrapa fermement son poignet et la tira._

_- Alors, tu vois qu'il faut pas être chiante avec moi !_

_Il éclata de rire en la voyant rougir de fureur, raillant sa réaction aussi vive._

_- ESPECE DE PETIT CON ! J'AI CRU QUE TU ETAIS MORT MOI !!!_

_Elle le frappa sur le torse de toutes ses forces, pleurant de soulagement. Elle se détourna de lui et partit vers l'entrée, la tête haute. Mais deux bras se refermèrent bien vite autour de ses épaules et ils tombèrent en avant sous l'effet de l'élan. Draco eut juste le temps d'amortir le choc avec son épaule et ils roulèrent dans l'herbe en riant et se chamaillant gentiment._

_Ils s'étalèrent finalement dans l'herbe verdoyante et il se pencha au dessus d'elle. Il retira délicatement les brins d'herbe cachés dans ses cheveux et entama une longue série de petits baisers sur son minois. Il commença par les yeux, qu'elle ferma instinctivement, puis le nez, les tempes, le front, le bout du menton et enfin, la bouche. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, lui rendant son baiser avec plus de profondeur. Elle le sentit sourire sur ses lèvres et ouvrit les yeux. Elle avait noté qu'il aimait garder les paupières ouvertes quand il l'embrassait et quand elle lui en avait fait la remarque, il lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas la perdre de vue une seconde. Il s'éloigna de quelques millimètres de son visage et admira la beauté qu'il avait sous les yeux. A cet instant, il se dit que rien ne pouvait être plus merveilleux que ce moment._

_Ses boucles brillantes encadraient joliment son visage aux traits fins mais pas parfaits. Ses prunelles, que le soleil rendait encore plus ambrés, étaient selon lui le seul endroit au monde où l'on pouvait se perdre réellement sans retour possible._

_Ils se contemplèrent encore quelques secondes, puis elle se blottit contre son torse tel un petit chat._

_Il encercla ses épaules et la serra contre lui, passant sa jambe au dessus des siennes pour la protéger du vent doux mais néanmoins frais des premiers beaux jours. Il embrassa le haut de sa tête, reniflant l'odeur de ses cheveux que seul lui réussissait à identifier. Ses cheveux, ils sentaient la cannelle et l'abricot. Et ce parfum, il l'aimait plus que tout car quand elle passait dans un couloir, on pouvait la suivre à la trace, juste en suivant les effluves de l'odeur sucrée._

_Il caressa lascivement ses épaules, que son pull ample rouge dénudait sensuellement._

_- J'ai déjà aimé... Et j'aime toujours d'ailleurs._

_Il rougit avant de prononcer dans un murmure un « Je t'aime » qu'il n'était pas encore parvenu à souffler depuis tout ce temps._

_Elle ne réagit même pas. Il fut un brin vexé de cette absence de réponse et se renfrogna un peu._

_- Hermione... ?_

_Il s'écarta un peu de la petite boule et jeta un coup d'œil au visage enfoui dans son cou. Il sourit en s'apercevant qu'elle était profondément endormie. Son innocente frimousse étira encore plus ses lèvres et il souffla doucement dans sa direction troublant la demoiselle dans son sommeil, ses sourcils se fronçant un peu. Il se rendit enfin à l'évidence. Il était dingue de cette fille et il n'était pas sûr de retrouver un jour le courage de le lui dire._

Draco rouvrit brusquement les yeux, revenant brutalement à la réalité. Ses yeux le piquaient et il se rendit compte que les larmes avaient coulé malgré lui sur ses joues. Il se redressa, plaquant ses mains sur son visage inondé. Un sanglot lui échappa et il se laissa allait quelques minutes. Pleurer avait fait remonter tout l'alcool qui le grisait depuis bientôt trois heures. Trois heures à déambuler un peu partout pour finalement ce retrouver dans cet endroit.

Il vomit.

Encore agité de soubresauts, il se leva. Encore agité de sanglots, il recommença à marcher. Il cracha la bile qui persistait dans le coin de ses joues. S'essuya la bouche avec sa manche.

Voyez comme il était propre ! Lui qui avait toujours prêté une attention toute particulière à son apparence d'aristocrate, voilà qu'il se laissait aller au point de ressembler à n'importe quel zoneur que la vie n'a pas gâté et que le destin a détourné d'une existence heureuse.

_- Dracooooooo...? Je sais où tu te caches !_

_Elle ouvrit violemment la porte de l'armoire et hurla de surprise alors qu'un projectile blond se jetait sur elle dans un rugissement. Il la souleva du sol et la fit tournoyer dans les airs. Elle riait aux éclats, s'accrochant à lui de peur qu'il ne la lâche. Elle atterrit finalement avec douceur sur le tapis moelleux de leur chambre et l'enlaça avec force._

_- Tu me lâcheras jamais, hein ?_

_- Non Hermione..._

_- Promis ?_

_- Juré-craché !_

_- C'est à toi de compter maintenant !_

Pourquoi tous ces moments vécus ensembles lui remontaient-ils en même temps en tête ? Pourquoi s'acharnait-on contre lui aussi soudainement ?! Parce qu'il était là ? Parce qu'il ne revenait que maintenant ? Il détesta soudain être là et il décida de passer juste devant ce qui l'intéressait puis de repartir aussitôt. Elle était morte et venir ici ne la ferait pas revivre.

Il acheva sa route en quelques enjambés et s'accroupit au pied de la pierre tombale.

« Hermione Granger, 1983-2001. Morte durant la Guerre. »

Il apprécia que les fleurs soient fraîchement changées. Un petit bouquet de perces neige était en effet posé à côté de la photo de l'ange déchu. On pouvait dessus la voir un sourire éclatant collé aux lèvres, les mains posées sur son petit ventre rebondi où logeait ce petit être qui n'avait jamais vu le jour. Son petit être. Draco caressa la photo du bout des doigts, pensif.

Il se redressa lentement et se détourna de la tombe, résigné. Il aurait espéré sentir sa présence. Quelque chose lui indiquant qu'elle était là, à ses côtés, qu'elle le voyait. Mais rien.

Il avait à présent repris pleinement conscience, l'alcool se diluant totalement dans son sang pour enfin disparaître. Il fit chemin inverse à grands pas. Maintenant qu'il l'avait fait, il se sentait un peu léger et pouvait repartir.

Il pénétra à nouveau sur le sentier de gravier et se dirigea vers la grille lugubre du cimetière.

Soudain, il sentit comme un souffle glacé lui recouvrir les yeux.

Il se retourna vivement et la vit.

Elle était là, en face de lui. **( Et là normalement on lance la chanson... BEUHEUHEUHEU ! )**

_**Pourquoi viens tu si tard ?**_

_**Je ne t'attendais plus  
J'avais cessé d'y croire,  
Tiré un trait dessus.**_

Sa robe d'un blanc immaculé flottait silencieusement dans la brise. Elle dodelinait de la tête, les mains dans le dos en souriant tristement.

_**Pourquoi viens tu si tard ?  
Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici ?**_

_**Quelle cruauté bizarre  
Cette soudaine envie.**_

Il resta sans bouger, paralysé par le trop plein d'émotions qui se bousculaient dans son ventre. Il baissa la tête après un long moment et une larme perla sur sa joue. Elle s'approcha et, dans son mutisme, passa sa main translucide sur le visage bien vivant de Draco. Mais cela n'eut aucun effet, à part faire redoubler les sanglots du jeune homme. Il n'avait rien senti.

_**Pourquoi viens tu si tard ?  
Ta mère t'as rien appris  
On n'arrive pas si tard  
Chez ceux qui vous convie.**_

Elle était attristée, cela se voyait sur son visage fantomatique.

_**Sans fleurs à la rigueur  
Mais la vraie politesse,  
C'est d'arriver à l'heure  
Lorsque le temps nous presse.**_

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et tenta de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il chercha en vain un brin de chaleur mais elle n'était qu'un souffle frigide et il ne put qu'embrasser l'air.

**_Pourquoi viens tu si tard ?  
Quand tout est accompli  
Et que de tracs à part,  
Me placent dans ton lit._**

Ils étaient face à face, le lien unissant leurs regards que rien ne pourrait briser. Draco lut bien évidemment dans ses iris une part d'amour mais aussi une part de colère et de contrariété.

**_Pourquoi viens tu si tard ?  
Tu n'as aucune excuse,  
Pas le moindre bobard,  
La plus petite ruse._**

Il détourna le regard, honteux. Elle n'avait pas besoin de mot pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle lui en voulait. Il n'avait pas daigné se présenter au cimetière pendant 5 ans... Mais il n'avait pas pu. La plaie était trop vive encore pour qu'il puisse affronter cette dure réalité que lui rappelait le marbre glacé de la tombe.

**_Pourquoi viens tu si tard ?  
Je ne peux ce que tu veux  
Ta bouche pleine d'histoire  
D'avenirs lumineux._**

Il fallait qu'il lui dise. Il n'aurait pas d'autre chance, il le savait. Elle ne reviendrait pas une seconde fois. Il DEVAIT lui avouer.

- Hermione, je...

Il croisa son regard plein d'espoir et sa gorge se serra encore plus.

- Je t'aime, Hermione.

Un sourire bienveillant étira ses lèvres et elle se recroquevilla contre son torse. Il mit ses mains à l'endroit où ses épaules frêles paraissaient. Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir la serrer fort contre lui et ne plus jamais la lâcher. Mais il n'oubliait que trop qu'elle n'était plus et que plus jamais il ne sentirait son petit cœur palpiter contre le sien. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglot.

**_Oh il n'est pas si tard  
Mon ange, quelle idiotie  
Si tu pouvais te voir  
N'avons nous pas grandi ?_**

Il resta ainsi les paupières closes pendant un long moment. Puis, une bourrasque de vent frappa son dos de plein fouet et il sut qu'elle était partie. Il avait entendu comme une sorte de soupir. De plaisir. D'apaisement.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire tandis que les larmes couraient jusqu'au bout de son menton pour s'écraser par terre silencieusement. Car au milieu de la nuit s'était répandue une odeur bien particulière.

Une odeur d'été.

Une odeur de cannelle et d'abricot...

* * *

**Hum... Voilà... Ca arrive à tout le monde d'avoir un petit moment de déprime hein ! D Reviews ?**

**( J'ai pas réussi à vous mettre un lien vers la chanson, elle est pas en ligne sur internet... Je suis désolée les gens. Si vous l'avez déjà tant mieux, sinon... Pardoooooooooooooooon !!! )**


End file.
